Spiders in a Jar
by morethanjustastory
Summary: Come little spider, follow me. Leave your web in all its splendor, and follow me. Follow me past the castle, past the Fountain of Tears. Follow me past the luckless girls' graves. Pay no heed to the morning star's cry and the blood that seeps through his floors. Purge your little soul of guilt, cleanse it with fire. Don't look back. Come little spider, follow me. [SYOC CLOSED]
1. Little Man You're a King

_Little boy, you're a man; Little man, you're a king_

* * *

...

 **Prince Tiernan**

I blinked, the gears shifting in my brain as my father explained what he was asking of me, "You want me to _what?_ "

King Alasdair Morgenstern sighed, but maintained his ever noble stance, "I'm asking you to hold the first Selection since the Illéan Revolution! If your current fiancé actually wishes to marry you, then she can sign up for it like all the other girls would be."

Huffing, I raked one hand through my hair and grasped the silver coin tied around my neck with the other – the one thing keeping me from getting inside my father's head to see his true motives, but also the only thing keeping his own personal telepath from getting inside mine. I clenched my jaw, and started pacing, but the king remained still, watching me with his intent brown eyes. My fists curled, and I froze, pointing an accusatory finger in Alasdair's direction, "What makes you think anyone will sign up for the Selection, huh? I've never given anyone any reason to want to be my queen, and you know better than anyone that Elektra Arendse will never sign up to marry me if she doesn't have to. The woman hates my guts."

Tilting his head to the side, my father hummed, "And who's fault is that?"

My shoulders rolling back, I tried again, "Why not have Aedan do it? Everyone loves him."

"Because he won't be king someday, and we need a big enough distraction so I can rectify my mistake," he explained, waving his hand as though it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

I chuckled heartlessly, "So I'm a prize, that's great. You know, no one is going to let me just quit the Selection, I actually have to go through with it."

He nodded, "I'm well aware. That's why we'll have preparations set to make sure that any regular humans that makes it in, won't make it that far."

My arm dropped to my side and I squat back into my father's office chair, "Once a Morgenstern, always a Morgenstern, right? Fine," I grumbled, leaning in, "I'm in, but know this, _father,_ while my loyalty for this family seems to be never ending, you have a habit of taking advantage of it," Hauling myself to my feet, I strode to the door. My hand twisted the knob, but I peered over my shoulder once more, "I'm growing weary of it."

The door swung shut behind me and I put as much distance between the king's office and myself as I could, running into Gemma, along the way. I tried to maneuver around her without drawing attention to myself, but my 5'1 little sister stopped me, "Tier!" She called out, and I mentally cursed. Gem bunched up her skirt and ran over to me, the black color of her dress drawing more attention to the blue in her short hair. Her eyes skated over my own black button up and black slacks and she laughed, "Well, don't we look ready for a funeral."

My lips quirked into a smirk and I rolled up my sleeves, "Father must've been really convinced I'd say yes to the Selection if he already got you all dressed up."

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Please, we all knew you would say yes. You're predicable like that, and if you think _I_ got all dressed up, you should see what Davina has on."

I passed a hand over my face, knowing that Gemma's younger twin and my second little sister, Davina, would love the idea of dressing up, while her elder twin tried to contain her excitement at the thought of thirty-five young women coming to the castle, "You pass this information on to Aedan, too, but since I'm being forced to go through with this, I don't want you corrupting their minds or trying to win them over for yourselves. You know I support you, Gem, always, but I'm already not exactly the number one bachelor in Illéa."

She shrugged and bounced off, probably to Davina's room, and I adjusted my course to the music room; however, when I arrived, light, but basic music hung in the air and I cracked the door open. The littlest Morgenstern, Astraea, perched on the bench in front of the piano, awkwardly pressing the keys with the same finger, I smiled, and stepped in. The echo my dress shoes made drew Astra's attention, and her face lit up when she saw me, "Tiery!" the seven-year-old giggled, sprinting and launching herself into my open arms. Chuckling, I hoisted her up so she would rest on my hip and glanced at her bare hands.

"You know," I chided, "Mother and father wouldn't be very happy if they found out you weren't wearing your gloves."

She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, "But mommy told me to practice my music and it's so much harder to do that with them on."

I sighed, "But what if I was Aedan? Or Gemma? Or virtually anyone else in the world?"

Astra shrugged, "I wouldn't have hugged you then."

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, I readjusted her in my arms and walked towards the piano, "You're getting to big for this, you know that right?"

She huffed, "Am not!"

I shook my head in amusement and placed her down on the bench then sat down beside her. I grabbed her little white gloves and handed them over to her, "Wouldn't want to make anyone live out their worst nightmares, would you?"

My little sister frowned, but slipped them on, before asking, "Can you play something for me?"

I relented, knowing that she was fully aware it was the very reason I came to this room in the first place. My fingers adjusted on the keys and started playing her favorite song – one she'd made me memorize once she heard it – _Once Upon a Dream_ from Sleeping Beauty. Astra cheered when she recognized the tune and began to try to sing along. Looking to me once it was the prince's turn. I froze, the song pausing, and shot her a look that she reciprocated. We stared at each other before I grumbled and pushed my sleeves up and started up again, _"…The way you did once upon a dream...I know you I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_ ," I dropped out, knowing full well that Astra would start laughing at my lack of vocal talent if I continued into a part that wasn't one she designated specifically for me.

But as the song drew to a close, the young girl pleaded for another, and another after that, until my fingers ached and a maid entered to inform us that we'd missed dinner in our hours spent and the Report was set to air in half an hour.

I pulled out my phone from my back pocket, and sure enough, I had missed calls and texts from my parents, asking me what was taking us so long, then them finally giving up and saying we could have dinner delivered to us after the Report. My little sister reached up and grabbed my unoccupied hand, squeezing it slightly, and we both made our way down to the public extension of our home where the theater for the Report, and local high-end musicals and plays, were preformed, and filmed in our case.

When we arrived backstage, Davina was in the corner touching up her makeup as her boyfriend, Ryder Keith, encouraged her, telling her just how gorgeous she looked in her off the shoulder gown with a gold bodice and a wine colored skirt that flared out mid-thigh. Gemma sat slumped in the chair, her phone in her hands, while Aedan talked to our parents about what to expect in his long, khaki pants, navy button up, and light blue tie that our mother often remarked that it "matched his eyes". My father dressed sharp, as always, in his black suit, satin gloves, and a perfect golden tie to match our mother's gold and black dress. Upon seeing our mother, Astra darted away from me and rushed to her, her white gown nearly causing her to trip. My heart sinking in her sudden absence, I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, trying to style it better but only achieving a messier look.

Finally noticing my presence, Aedan grinned and motioned for me to join them, "Tiernan," he greeted, clapping me on the shoulder, "The man of the hour, thanks for finally joining us."

I rolled my eyes, "You sound like Idris," Unlike me, the rest of my family were all technically susceptible to mind games, and while my parents had practiced enough to protect their thoughts, my siblings had not – leaving them vulnerable to our Report Host's enhanced charisma.

Aedan shrugged, taking it as a compliment rather than what I considered to be an insult, but our parents rushed us to our seats before either one of us could say another word. My mother made a point to instruct me to actually smile before handing the reigns over to Idris Merrill. Listening intently to the headset connected to our videographers outside, our director counted down from five before the curtains parted and the crowd gathered to watch live began to cheer.

My family waved, just as we did each night, and Idris moved to center stage, "Welcome Illéa! Tonight, we're doing something different. Tonight our very own Prince Tiernan Morgenstern has a special announcement to make, so without further delay, let's welcome him up!"

For once, the crowd cheered for me like they usually did for my father, even though they had no clue as to what this night had in store, and in all honesty, I didn't really either. I gulped, and plastered on a smile before making my way to our podium set up. Clearing my throat, I started, "One hundred and fifty years ago, my family stepped up as monarchs, but in doing so, we changed traditions. We rid ourselves of the very way that allowed our country to stay united for our own personal uses, but tonight, I'm here to tell you that in light of the hundred and fiftieth anniversary of Morgenstern monarchs, we've decided to bring the Selection back. One girl from each province will be selected to compete to become the next Queen of Illéa, my wife. Every girl between the ages of eighteen to twenty-one will be eligible; however, this is not mandatory, but those selected will be compensated for the time they spend away from their families. Forms will be sent out tomorrow, and I await the arrival of those who choose to enter."

The people present glance around at each other, unsure what to make of the situation. For six generations a Selection had never even been considered, but now, here I was, trying to integrate it back into society. Slowly, applause started to grow, starting off as soft, hesitant taps, but then growing. I ran my tongue across my lips and hurried back to my seat, feeling as though the night wouldn't end quite fast enough.

* * *

 **Hey Lovelies! I've been wanting to do something supernatural for a while now and since I've ended OTI, I decided I would make this story Supernatural. The SYOC Form will be on my profile, as will the basic personalities of the royals and some extra information on Tiernan, and then the rules will be down below! So without further ado, let's begin.**

Full Summary:

One hundred and fifty years ago, the last of the Schreave descendants died out in the Illéan Revolution, spurred on by the old monarchs beginning to grow more power hungry after the demise of Kerttu Schreave de Koskinen. Elected by the people, the Morgenstern's have ruled Illéa for the past six generations, but the country wasn't the only one to evolve.

Though, unknown to the public, the first Morgenstern Monarch, King Atticus, already had this advanced gene, bestowing humans with unfathomable abilities, and he passed it down to his successors by rejecting the tradition of the Selection for his first born son, and arranging a marriage with a woman whom he was positive had the same gene. And so it went on for a century and a half for the first born men, until the current King, Alasdair Morgenstern. Under his rule, Illéa has become a strict place – fit for survivors and survivors only. He restored order like those before him had failed to, but with that order, came a price. His family was composed of children, each with a certain unique ability, who constantly try to appease him. But when Alasdair makes one fatal mistake, the family decides that their son, the crown Prince Tiernan Morgenstern, would renew the Selection and hold one for himself as the monarchs attempted to right their wrongs.

Prince Tiernan's world was turned upside down, but being loyal to his family, and his family alone, he not only is forced to end his current engagement and serve as a distraction at age twenty-one, but everyone truly expects him to find a wife – and to do so without complaint. Yet as Alasdair continues to fail to rectify the situation he's put his country in, people start to catch on. The secret begins to spread, and it could tear the whole country apart, starting with the Morgenstern's themselves.

 **Hey guys! Welcome to my newest Selection fanfic, hopefully this chapter gives y'all enough information if you choose to submit a character…but so…the form is on my profile and here are the rules –**

Be diverse in facial appearance and personality, I can't have all the same girls

Please no Mary Sues, America, or Eadlyn copies

Please don't give me characters you've already submitted to other stories

Be reasonable about what abilities you give your girls, and I could actually use some regular people, just because Alasdair says they wont make it that far doesn't mean Tiernan won't keep them

Please no princesses in disguise, and I wont be accepting any Ones.

You are allowed a max of 2 girls and they are allowed to know each other.

Detail! I cannot express enough how important detail is. I want to know your character so I can write them correctly!

I'll only be accepting through PM, I need to be able to talk to you about your character, and when you do submit, please title it "First Name, Last Name, Age, Caste, Occupation, Province: Spiders in a Jar"

This is not first come first serve, if the character doesn't work with my story or is a flat character I have the right to turn them away.

I love unusual names (or even basic names spelled in cool ways ex. Aedan) so please give me those! It's always more fun to write when they're names are really cool.

Lastly, I want this to be as interactive as possible. If you have a pinterest, I'd love it if you made a board for your character! I have one (it's MTJAStory) and I have the faceclaims, extra inspirational stuff, the abilities, social medias, the castle, and clothes all on there.

 **After I get all the girls, I'll divide them up into 10 main and 10 supporting, and the more constant you are reading the story, the more motivated I am to write your character!**

 **Finally, a HUGE thanks to** alexiaroosenhaann **and** wolfofstark **for helping me get this story going, y'all are the greatest!**

 **Happy creating (should you so choose)!**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	2. Kill a Demon Today

_Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow. Yet even as you dance on that demon's grave, you can't help but wonder, was that demon alone? Or do you have other, deadlier ones to fight? And though you celebrate having won the battle, have you really prepared for the war? So as we dress ourselves in the armor needed for this new fight, we must first tend to our wounds, starting with the deepest._

* * *

 _..._

 **Prince Tiernan**

I tried to shut my eyes, block out the images of the past. Block out the times when dozens of voices swirled around in my brain all at once, driving me to the brink of insanity. But the memories keep flooding back. I cling to the coin around my neck, squeezing it as though it would help release some of my mother's magic.

Sweat ran down the nape of my neck and I sat up, gasping, failing to forget the first time I ever discovered my ability.

 _"Tier!" six-year-old Aedan called out. I blinked, looking for my little brother, but only managing to see more of the Eights hidden in the alley ways._

 _Then a sudden scream pierced my ears and an image of a boy clutching his empty stomach played in my head, but voices continue on behind the boy – Conspiracies of why a little prince was in their neighborhood, brief flashes of the reasons why they were out on the street._

 _Screaming._

 _Blood._

 _Crying._

 _Hunger._

 _Anger._

 _My nails dug into my palms and I yelled for my mother, unable to stop the tears from streaming down my face. Cressida rushed to my side, engulfing me into a hug, and brushing my hair with her hand, "Sh..." She hushed, "Tiernan, it's okay, just breathe."_

 _Just breathe._

Tossing my comforter away from my body, I grabbed at the hem of my t-shirt, pulling the sweat-soaked fabric over my head and letting it fall to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, my face contorting, and I slammed my fist against my bed, I'm the strong one. I'm _supposed_ to be the strong one. A harsh chuckle reverberated in my throat, and I wondered what my people would think if they saw me now. Tiernan Sterling Morgenstern, crown prince – future king, loyal to a fault but a force never to be reckoned with: plagued by his own nightmares drawn from the very thing that was supposed to make him strong – the very thing that was supposed to make the whole Morgenstern family strong.

I hauled myself to my feet, brushing imaginary dirt off my sweatpants as though it would brush away all my problems, too, and dug around in my drawer for a new shirt. Rubbing my temples with my palms, I stumbled out of my room and down the hall, only stopping when the faintest light caught my eye from underneath Gemma's door.

"Gem?" I mumbled, my cheek pressed up against the wood. Usually, I had a tendency to just pass by her on nights like these, but something held me back – perhaps the fact that I had always been a pawn in my father's game, but now it was his turn to make a move, and he'd chosen me.

Her hinges squeaked ever so slightly, metal on metal, but she paid no attention. My brows furrowed at the sight of her paint stained pajamas and I peered in to see what she'd been up to.

"Did you paint your wall again?" I asked and she nodded. I couldn't help but stare, she'd painted a city skyline and while the wall itself was dull, she added in splashes of color, "It looks incredible," I gawked. Gemma's face flushed, and she worked on storing away her supplies.

"What's got you awake at…" Her eyes flickered to the clock on her bedside table, "Three in the morning?"

With a shrug, my fingers twitched as they always did when I was nervous and needed to play piano to calm down, instead I busied myself with helping my little sister clean up, "Couldn't really sleep much," I stated, and Gemma frowned.

"Any particular reason why?"

" _No_ ," I replied, a little too quick and harsh, "I mean, why should there be?"

She rolled her eyes, " _Because,_ Tier, you now have an opportunity to marry for love instead of a girl who would probably plot your death as Queen," Eyes narrowing, I glared at her and she laughed, "Kidding! Elektra would only dream of it."

"That's very comforting, little sister," I grimaced.

Gemma's eyes drooped, and she yawned, "Sorry, it's been a long day," she explained.

"That it has," I turned away, reaching out for the door handle, "I'll let you get some sleep."

"Wait," Gem blurted, "Do you want to stay? I can tell that there's something bothering you that you don't want to talk to me about, but if I can help, I'll try."

I raised an eyebrow, "By letting me sleep in your bed? Gemma we aren't kids anymore – it's a little weird now."

The princess let out an exasperated sighed, "Tiernan, no offense, but you're my brother and I'm lesbian, so that probably makes you the least appealing person to me. It's not weird at all."

Chuckling, I raised my hands in surrender and fell back onto her bed. She switched off the lights and rolled under her covers, her breathing evened not to long after, leaving me staring at the ceiling to fight any urge to sleep, alone.

* * *

By seven, I'd snuck out of Gemma's room, managing to squeeze in four hours of extra sleep before deciding to return to the land of the living. With a meeting with Vera Bannister – our Palace Coordinator – to go over the logistics of the Selection, to yet another meeting with General Arsen Garrick about the extra guards needed for the girls, all before lunch, time to prepare wasn't exactly optional.

I held my breath, the clanging of silverware on ceramic dishes keeping the room from dead silence. Aedan seemed to attempt to pass time by continuously changing his water to ice and back again as Davina stared off into space, daydreaming most likely. Gemma and Astra had yet to show, Gem was probably still asleep and Astra was off at horseback riding lessons before it got too hot for the lot of them.

Finally, I spoke, breaking the eerie quiet, "So…have any Selection forms filed in?"

King Alasdair used his knife to cut his sausage and my mother refused to voice her thoughts. Taking a bite of his food, my father set down his utensils, his eyes boring into mine, "Not as many as we'd hoped," he admitted and my heart sank, _just as I imagined,_ "But it's only been one day, no need to lose faith just yet." Davina squeezed my hand from under the table, and if I had looked in her direction, there'd probably be a reassuring smile playing on her lips. But I didn't look that way, and I didn't feel reassured.

My gut twisting, I pushed my plate aside and stood, grumbling, "I have to go to my meeting," My parents waved me off, but my two siblings present had worried expressions etched into their faces.

"You're early," Vera remarked, organizing her papers. The twenty-year-old refused to make eye contact with me, locking her gaze on everything but my face.

"I thought the sooner I arrived, the sooner I could leave," The only non-evolved human close to my family didn't so much as blink, she'd been employed by us for two years already, completely unfazed by my remarks.

Vera pushed her file folder in front of me, "In there is a map for all the rooms the Selected will occupy, how much it will cost to hire more maids for them – including what else we could cut down on-"

Head tilted to the side, I watched her, "Was this meeting only to hand me a folder?"

The blonde shook her head, "No, your highness, your parents had me schedule the meeting so you had designated time to work on getting through those folders, they are incredibly important."

I rolled my eyes, "I know, that's basically all they've told me."

She shrugged, a piteous glint in her eyes, "Well, I wish you luck, that," she said, pointing at the file, "does not look like fun."

"It never is," I agreed.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews and all the characters I've already gotten or spots that have already been reserved. I do ask that those of you with reserved spots try to get them to me as soon as you possibly can so I can get the story plotted out and**

 **going, but I'm in no huge rush, I get being busy. I'm busy, too.**

 **Don't forget, there's a cover contest going on and the winner gets to plan one of Tiernan's dates! It'll go on until the next chapter is updated, but thanks to** alexiaroosenhaann, Renefurterar0, Of Darkness and of light, **and** thesparklingjewel **for creating ones so far! They're awesome**

 **So I also planned on doing a Royal Fam trailer…but then I had too many videos of Tiernan, so it just turned into a Tiernan Morgenstern trailer, to see it – you can go to my pinterest board for him (my account is mtjastory) or if it wants to work, if you go to Tiernan's personality stuff on my bio, his full name should be hyperlinked to it.**

 **Okay this chapter is shorter than usual and not TOOO TOOO intriguing, but I felt like I was just dragging on and I'm tired and a huge mess and missed last week's update so I decided I needed something for y'all today.**

 **I promise, next chapter will be longer!**

 **Also, Humongous thanks to** sinder-and-ash **for sending me the most detailed character I've ever seen! It was awesome!**

 **Thanks to** alexiaroosenhaann, ReneFurterar0, ChillyIce, XOStarbrightXO, Silvertrue, EverythingisBlack, Demigod18, **and** Of Darkness and Of Light **for reviewing!**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	3. Mirror, Mirror

_Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is going to kill us all?_

* * *

 _..._

 **Prince Aedan**

Tiernan never liked the Hall of Mirrors, there was something about there being so many different fabrications of himself that unsettled him. I, however, admired the craft of it. The dozens of mirrors could distort an image, making it seem as though it's in places where it isn't, but one single moment with just the right amount of force, could shatter it all.

Perhaps Tiernan didn't like the mirrors because they reminded him of himself.

There was one of them, small and hidden at the base of the hall, that didn't show you a replication of what was there, but a scenario, one that changed each time a new person stumbled upon it, or so my mother said. She claimed that she had it removed and replaced, but during the removal, someone stared into the mirror for too long and the glass slipped from his fingers. It shattered, just as expected, but my mother gathered the remains and locked them away in a drawer.

The hall, _this_ hall, happened to be my personal favorite part of the castle; however, for my mother, it was her spell-protected greenhouse, reeking with a foul odor of death and poisons. My father preferred his study, Davina found peace in her own bedroom, Gemma would stay in the theater room all day if she could, Astra adored the stables, and Tiernan – well, Tiernan, while he loved the piano, preferred a place outside the castle walls all together. I uncrossed my legs, letting them stretch out underneath me, and rested my head against the wall.

"We missed you at training today," I turned to see Davina crouching and plopping down beside me, "Father was working on teaching us how to block telepaths from entering our mind."

I shrugged, "Tier wasn't there either, so it probably wasn't as big of a deal."

Davina rolled her eyes, "Aedan, you know that Tiernan has an enchanted coin that blocks his powers and blocks everyone else from entering his mind. He's practically a human. He only ever shows up for physical training sessions, plus he's stuck in a meeting with General Garrick."

I rubbed my eyes, "I know, De, that's my point. Mother gave him a necklace that protects him instantly, and yet…here we are, having to train ourselves to block out mental powers. Why doesn't she just use her witchy-woo to enchant a few more pendants and protect us all?"

"Because the coin itself mattered," my mother, Queen Cressida, revealed as she strode down the hall, "I can't just enchant any object, it has to have some remnants of the kind of magic I'm trying to preform. And your brother's coin held just that, though mind protection spells are surprisingly rare."

"Witches like yourself are surprisingly rare," Davina pointed out and the Queen frowned.

"I'm mystokinetic, not a witch."

The younger of the twins shrugged, "Either way, you're powerful – with a useful _gift._ There are many that would kill to have what you have."

I smirked, "Careful, Davy, you're starting to sound jealous," she rolled her eyes, and my mother chuckled, but started back down the hall towards our father's study. Davina hauled herself to her feet and parted ways with me as well, leaving me to my thoughts. Even as the second born living son, I relished in what little leisure time I had while my sisters had no concern of politics.

The tradition of Illéan Law dictates that the throne must be passed down to a male heir of the Morgenstern bloodline, the first born – usually, would end up crowned. And while I'm not the first born, if something were to happen to Tiernan, the crown would pass to me, setting me up for a life of lessons in politics, economics, and any other knowledge a king would have to acquire. Should there be no remaining males, the crown would pass to the female; however, the moment a male was born, they would be crowned king, and the previous queen simply regent.

I squeezed my eyes shut, chuckling to myself. Vera would definitely be proud of my history recollection; the girl my age did seem to have basically all of Illéan history memorized even at such a young age. Vera Bannister also just happened to be the only human my parents trusted. Her words weren't layered in honey like Idris, nor was she capable of entering and leaving a room undetected like the General. She simply was a girl. A trustworthy girl who places her trust in a family that only cares for one another.

A lamb with a deep love for a wolf, though desperately trying to conceal it.

But how many unbridled, ravening wolves had simulated the innocence of lambs?

I shook the thought out of my mind, banishing it as one Tiernan would have, not one the "golden" Morgenstern boy would. Though even as I pretend not to be the monster everyone was so convinced my brother was, I can't help but wonder, were the two of us really all that different?

…

 **Prince Tiernan**

Time couldn't have moved slower, while Arsen Garrick chattered on about all his best lieutenants who would be a perfect fit for my Selected, my window of opportunity was slowly closing. The General pushed information about the next guard in front of me, and I shot to my feet, "General Garrick, I trust you to choose which of your guards are best suited for this job – If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be," I concluded, fleeing from my office nearly as quickly as I entered.

Reaching the Royal garage was by far the easiest part, yet my next task of escaping the palace grounds undetected on a motor bike would be the hardest. I ran my fingers across the leather seat of the bike I'd bargained off my rambunctious stallion for, and I sighed. I'd never been much of a horseback rider and either way, Renegade never liked me that much. Though, when my mother and father found out, they both threw a huge fit, but overtime, they've given up trying to convince me to get rid of the "hunk of junk".

A smile quirked at my lips and I tucked my phone away into the front compartment, pulled down my sunglasses, and tucked my hair underneath my helmet. I exhaled and revved up the engine before shooting down the driveway. The sound of wind rushing past my ears had a sort of eerie calm to it, and the smell of the exhaust exhilarated me.

I swerved along roads until the houses of Angeles' capitol became scarcer and the trees denser. Riding down a worn dirt path, the uproar of rushing water trumped the hum of my engine and I held my breath, dismounting the bike and discarding my helmet once then waterfall came into sight.

Before the Illéan Revolution, the Schreave's had started a project to carve into the side of a mountain and manipulate from where a waterfall fell and even after their own demise, my family continued the project, completing what I liked to refer to as "The Fountain of Tears".

I gazed at the etched face of a woman, water pooling from her empty eye sockets. The water ran for hundreds of feet before reaching the river at the bottom of the canyon, and I sifted through the dirt, searching for a rock to through down just as I always did. My fingers wrapped around one, rugged and pale, yet as I tossed it off the edge, I wondered how many people had thrown their own _selves_ over the edge. I wondered how many times the thought had crossed my mind for the briefest of moments. No one else doubting my intentions, no more hatred. For the _briefest_ of moments, I allowed these sorts of thoughts, but then the moment passed and I gripped to my sanity and dragged myself away from the canyon's ledge.

I spun around and breathed, "I'm thinking about it again," I admitted, running my fingers over the roots that sprouted around the three-year-old gravestone, entangling it in their grasp, "I can't stop thinking about how much I want to live, but how much I want to see you again," I let out a dour chuckle, brushing the dirt off her name, "If you could only hear me now. I'm pathetic, aren't I? Speaking to a dead girl, who never loved me – never knew I loved her, as though she's here."

Rolling to the side, I rested my back against the stone, "Did I ever tell you the story about my four ancestors who killed each other for the throne?" I paused, as though I truly awaited a response, before grumbling, "Of course not…Well, the story goes that four generations ago, as King Jeremiah fell gravely, his four out of seven living sons awaited their father's death, each eager to become the next king…"

* * *

 _The four Morgenstern princes, brothers of great valor and vigor, gathered around the table, anticipating the news of their father's passing. The eldest, Malaki Morgenstern, wore a smug expression, reveling in the thought of being crowned king while his younger brothers seethed in rage at their lost opportunity. All except the level-headed Lathan, the youngest of the princes – the seventh son._

 _As Malaki planned his coronation, Lathan gathered the remaining two brothers, Tyrell and Damien, to propose the onslaught against their tyrannical brother._

 _"Tell me," Lathan inquired, "Just what do you plan to do to stop our brother from claiming the throne?"_

 _Tyrell, the second son, chuckled at the very thought of Lathan giving him any orders, "You're utterly mad, little brother, if you think you could ever orchestrate such a coup. Leave such ordeals to me, just you wait, by the end of the night, Malaki will be dead, and I will be king," and so Tyrell abandoned his brothers, retiring to his chambers to plan an execution of his own._

 _As the fifth son, Damien felt no true amount of superiority over his little brother, and the two put their heads together to devise a plan, a plan that required them to seek their most trusted soothsayer, or rather an evolved human with the ability of clairvoyance. The brothers, counting on Malaki's pride, ambition to be the true king, and lack of knowledge on ancient poetry, convinced the seer to recite a centuries old poem and brought him to their brother._

 _"Malaki!" Damien exclaimed, gripping the man's arm, "This soothsayer comes bearing news of your regency!"_

 _And that was all it took to draw the man out of hiding, "Is that so?" He hissed, his words dripping with their usual dose of venom, depicting him to be the snake his brothers all knew he was. The poor soothsayer nodded, "Speak," the eldest Morgenstern prince ordered._

 _So he did._

" _Go and catch a falling star,_

 _Get with child a mandrake root,_

 _Tell me where all past years are,_

 _Or who cleft the devil's foot,_

 _Teach me to hear mermaids singing,_

 _Or to keep off envy's stinging,_

 _And find_

 _What wind_

 _Serves to advance an honest mind._

 _If thou be'st born to strange sights,_

 _Things invisible to see,_

 _Ride ten thousand days and nights,_

 _Till age snow white hairs on thee,_

 _Thou, when thou return'st, wilt tell me,_

 _All strange wonders that befell thee,_

 _And swear,_

 _No where_

 _Lives a woman true, and fair._

 _If thou find'st one, let me know,_

 _Such a pilgrimage were sweet;_

 _Yet do not, I would not go,_

 _Though at next door we might meet;_

 _Though she were true, when you met her,_

 _And last, till you write your letter,_

 _Yet she_

 _Will be_

 _False, ere I come, to two, or three."_

 _"Let me guess," Malaki huffed, "Only then will I become king."_

 _The elderly man before him nodded, and the prince, never having a reason to doubt this soothsayer before, narrowed his eyes, but accepted the words as truth, for how many crafty falcons could_ really _feign the simplicity of doves? This man before him was no hawk, nor was he crafty. And so, Malaki ventured off, a vagabond searching for unfathomable objects that never even existed._

 _Considering their plan complete, Damien retired to his chambers, where, unbeknownst to him, the swindling Tyrell already set his plot into action. Struggling to deal with a crippling insomnia, Damien had grown accustomed to downing a glass of wine before bed to numb the senses. Yet even as his brothers schemed deadly assaults, he thought nothing of it as he drank the liquor just as he had done every night._

 _In mere minutes, the fifth son of King Jeremiah died from oxygen deprivation then a seizure from ingesting the crushed seeds of the Ricin plant, a tasteless, odorless killer._

 _Then three princes remained, but soon, as Malaki sought out the fallen star, he startled a snake with his clamoring weapons, it attacked, and the eldest prince soon died as the venom spread._

 _The snake killed by the snake._

 _With the second son and the seventh son still alive, Lathan was content to let his brother rule, not wanting to loose any more siblings than necessary, but the fear loomed over Tyrell's head – even with the crown just in his grasp, he had no will to allow his youngest brother to live, not while he could still rip his right from his hands and rule the country the elder prince so desperately wanted to rule. And so Tyrell's plot raged on, much too concerned with his own well being to shoot his little brother in the head – no. He needed something worthwhile, something that ended his sibling in such a way that never violated his honor._

 _Lathan deserved that much._

 _So Tyrell Morgenstern challenged his little brother to a duel, involving a battle of wits, a battle of skill, and a battle of strength, and Lathan would've been deemed a coward should he refuse._

 _The two battled. Jaguar against lion. Fox against bear. Wolf against wolf._

 _With poisons to locate, obstacles to avoid, and ability vs. ability combat to win, the younger emerged the victor, a golden crown ready for his skull, and his brother's withering corpse at his feet._

 _His fault. Lathan would tell himself. Tyrell's death was his own fault._

 _As the youngest prince, seventh one born of them all, awaited the death of his father, all six of his elder brothers tormented him – just the very memory of them, until the level-headed Lathan was driven to the brink of insanity._

 _His father began to take his final breaths and Lathan strung up the noose._

 _His father's pulse slowing down, Lathan stuck his neck through the rope._

 _His father's heartbeat stopping, Lathan kicked the chair out from underneath him._

 _And by dawn, both father and son were discovered dead._

* * *

"So the crown passed to their nephew, the sister of the four Morgenstern princes' teenage son, and the avarice of the princes remained hidden, their malevolent behavior soon forgotten, their schemed deaths covered as accidents, and the Morgenstern's reputation left unstained," I raked my fingers through my short hair, "I guess I should be grateful the whole ordeal was hidden from the public because otherwise the chance of me even being alive would be very slim."

I shrugged, "If I'm being honest, I don't even know why I come here anymore. You died three years ago, after all," I wrung my hands in my lap, "Not once did you look twice in my direction, not once did you notice the things I felt for you…maybe it's just, for once, _I_ need someone to talk to. I'm forced to carry this immense burden as my brain is the only one really safe, and it feels as though I can't trust anyone anymore."

I traced the "A", the first letter of her name, with my fingers and my heart constricted, then I moved to the "R", and wondered if anyone would ever do this for me. Next my fingers trailed along the engraved "I", then the other "A" and I could practically feel her cheek underneath my hand. I flinched, drawing away from the "DNE" as though it were fire.

 _"Ariadne,"_ I tested the name out on my tongue, something I hadn't done in a while, and frowned. Back then, I'd been engaged to Elektra and now I'm to find my wife from thirty-four more girls than my original option. Loving the dead girl has been and never would be an option anymore, I dug my fist into the ground, gathering a handful of dirt, and squeezed only to release a moment later – some anger and frustration slightly diminished. I stared at the stone, carved in with only her name, year of birth, and year of death. At age eighteen I couldn't find the proper words for the rest of the epitaph, therefore, left it blank. After all, what would a prince have to say about a girl he hardly knew?

I took a deep breath, making myself the final vow that the next time I came here, it would be to enjoy the Fountain of Tears itself, not to speak to Ariadne.

* * *

 **Hola! I had a regatta, so that's why I didn't update last weekend, but I did decide on the winner for the cover contest! Thanks to** thesparklingjewel **for an awesome cover!**

 **My birthday was Saturday (the 8** **th** **) and I wanted to update then, but I had yet another regatta just on that day so I couldn't really. BUT MY QUAD WON OUR SECOND RACE AND IM 15 NOW! 15 and haven't started drivers ed**

 **I'm also no longer taking any more threes and no more eighteen year olds rn por favor! So please, please, please, if you have a spot reserved or an unfinished character, I would really appreciate it if you finished them up/created them as soon as possible so I can get this story moving!**

 **Finally, I made a STORY trailer (I know, I love making trailers) and the link is on my profile and on the "Extra" board on my pinterest!**

 **WELL SO HERE'S THE LONGER CHAPTER I PROMISED YALL!**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

 **IT WAS KINDA SUPER FUN TO WRITE**

 **If you have any questions, please, please, please feel free to ask. It was my first time trying to write a flashback like that (something more like a story) and I think I did well? I read that particular part to my dad and he said it was good…but my parents say that basically anything I write is good.**

 **Thanks to** ChillyIce, Fandomnation12, alexiaroosenhaann, Of Darkness and of Light, **and** XOStarbrightXO **for reviewing!**

 **Keep in mind that the more you review the more motivated I am to write your character! (for those of you who have submitted/are submitting!  
I also currently have all the spots filled up with characters or reserved spots, but I'm not saying the SYOC is closed quite yet because until I have the character completed, the spot isn't technically filled. **

**Thanks so much!**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	4. The Devil's Daughter

_A gentleman is simply a patient wolf._

* * *

 _..._

 **Prince Tiernan**

Not once had I understood why Prince Aksel Dalgaard of Swendway and Aedan were such close friends. The two were as different as they come, and not in the same ways that Aedan and I varied.

No.

Aksel had no respect for women, he was well aware of his looks, and used his charm to get whatever he wanted, and even though he'd been recently engaged to Princess Natalya of Russia, he seemed to make no notion to mature and accept his fate.

So when he showed up at our castle gates with said fiancé at his side, unhindered irritation broiled my blood. I waited as my brother and his friend reunited, clenching my fists at my side and biting my tongue.

Aksel smirked at me and it took all my resilience not to punch the look off his face then and there, "Tiernan!" he greeted, not bothering with any sort of formality, and pulled the Russian girl to his side, "It's been a long time, I'd like to formally introduce you to my fiancé: Princess Natalya Konstantinova of Russia."

The redhead curtseyed, somehow managing to keep her ivory circlet in place, and I bowed my head, stressing her title, " _Your Highness_."

Aedan pursed his lips, catching on to the underlying hostility in my voice, but couldn't dote on it long as Gemma glided over with her favorite roller-skates on her feet. "My terrible brothers," my sister called out, "You didn't inform me that we had guests."

I gritted my teeth, "Because I wasn't aware we had them either."

Natalya frowned, tilting her head to the side, "I thought Swendway and Russia contacted your father about holding the wedding here, as it is neutral territory. Did we not?"

"And here I thought you were here because of me," Aedan said to Aksel, placing his hand over his heart in mock offense.

"Well either way, since you're here, you may as well pick a girl as well, if you want," Gemma offered and my eyes bulged.

"What are we doing?" I asked, "Picking girls?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? Dad is letting us all pick a girl for your Selection, Astra and Davina are already in your room. I came to get you and Aedan."

"They're already in my room?" I repeated, making sure I heard her correctly. Gemma smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Running my fingers through my hair, I took a deep breath, "Well, Aksel probably already has his and Princess Natalya's bags in his room, so no point in dallying then, is there?" I spun on my heels and stormed off, not checking to see if the others were following me.

And sure enough, when I reached my room, Selected forms were scattered all across the floor, Davina sorting through them and Astra seeming very intrigued with my ties, trying to wear them as scarfs. "Took you long enough," Davina remarked, only looking up when two extra people entered the room. Her gaze switched between Aksel's and my own and she smirked, "Well that explains Tiernan's bad attitude, welcome back Aksel."

The blonde prince grinned at my little sister and flopped onto my bed, placing his hands behind his head, "Let's take a look at Tiernan's possible girlfriends."

Davina grinned, "I already have my choice!"

I forced a smile, "Well, as it seems I'm not getting out of this, do share, sister of mine."

She handed the form gripped in her hands to me, "I pick Prada Fanfarient, she's a tour guide in New Orleans, Midston but she's always dreamed of being an actor. She's incredibly classy with empathic perception, not to mention she's gorgeous!"

Looking down at Prada's form, I couldn't help but agree with Davina, the girl was beautiful and she did have an air of elegance surrounding her, it wasn't hard to conclude that this girl would be one of Vera's favorites. I separated Prada's form from the rest of them, and Astra ran up to me holding her girl, "I want the ballerina!" the little girl exclaimed, twirling as she ran.

Aedan plucked the application from Astra's hands and skimmed over it before passing it to me, "Amory Azarova, lives in Waverly, she is, in fact, a ballerina, and has poison immunity. She's pretty." He remarked, and I set her with Prada.

The rest of us took a few moments to find our choices, Natalya seeming to struggle to find someone as she knew nothing about me, these girls, or Illéan culture.

"Sabah Zagreus," Gemma announced, "I pick Sabah Zagreus, she looks like a badass. Maybe she'll knock some sense into you, you never know."

I blinked upon seeing Sabah's photo. Her lips were twisted in a scowl and her hair grew merely an inch from her skull, she was caked with dirt and seemed to have no interest in entering the Selection. Aedan chuckled, "She looks like she wants to murder Tiernan."

Gemma smirked, "Don't we all?" I gaped at my two siblings, struggling to find a response, and cautiously set Sabah in the pile with an irrational fear that she would jump out of the photo and strangle me right then and there.

Aksel belted out laughing and tossed his choice into my lap, "My pick is Ember Valentine. Just look at her, she's dead drop gorgeous – plus she can manipulate wind," My eyes averted to Natalya, but she looked completely unaffected by her fiancé's quip. Not bothering to look through Ember's form, I set her aside with the others.

Gemma looked at Natalya rummaging through the options, "Do you have someone yet?"

The Russian princess shook her head, "I do not understand Illéans, this caste system is confusing me and I do not know what some of these occupations are."

"That's fine, don't feel like you have to pick. Though, I have someone," Aedan intervened. "Seong-Min Han, she's a horse jockey. I'm dying to see her reaction when she realizes that Tiernan pawned off his horse for motorcycle parts."

"Okay, that horse hated my guts. I swear, if I hadn't sold him, he would've bucked me off at some point!" I defended and Astra pouted.

"Rennie was such a pretty horse. Did you read his brain and see that he wanted you dead, Tiery?" Gemma opened her mouth to answer for me, but I cut her off.

"Yes, I did. He was being really sneaky about it," I fibbed and Astra's jaw dropped.

"That's not nice!"

Davina rolled her eyes, "Tiernan, do you have your choice?"

I nodded, "I have Luna Fairbairn, she's a Shakespearian theater actress with an obvious admiration for his works, something I agree with wholeheartedly."

Aedan plucked the form from me, "Wow, she's certainly beautiful," He read through pausing briefly, brows furrowing, "It says here she has Death Sense."

"Cool…" Aksel's lips slowly quirked into a smile, and for one, Natalya looked taken aback at the man.

"No, not cool," She snapped, "Imagine what it would be like to sense that! Would you think it was cool if it was someone you loved?" Aksel's mouth opened and closed like a fish and Natalya clutched her hands into fists, "I think I found my girl," she decided, digging through the pile in front of her, "Malina Elden. Says here that her best friend is Luna Fairbairn. Not to mention, she's a private investigator – so she's smart. And she's very pretty like the lot of them."

I rubbed my hand together, gathering the other forms into a big pile, "I best take these to the King's study, the report is tomorrow and I still need to pick the rest of the girls."

…

 **Lady Tristessa**

Everything was black. But wasn't it always? The sun had yet to shine in my cell and I struggled to remember the last time I saw it. I'd gotten used to the dank cold that nipped at my fingers and toes while the other men strutted about in their woolen socks as they prepared for November, even though October had scarcely begun. At least, from what I'd gathered.

"You, girl," one of the men snipped and I winced. They hadn't spoken my name ever since I'd arrived.

Why should they have?

All I was to them was a weapon to take down the Morgenstern Family.

"Meal time," the man, one of the Fawkes, slid my dinner through a small hole at the bottom of my cell door. He turned to my guard, his voice muffled by the mask they all wore, "Didn't you hear? The demonstration in Atlin was successful."

My guard nodded, "I heard, but have we acquired the package?"

The man shook his head, and I recoiled into the corner, not bothering to voice my opinion, they never paid heed to me anyways, "I wouldn't know, Guy Fawkes never mentioned what the so called package was, he's kept that a secret for only his top men to know," the faceless, nameless rebel retreated away from my cell and I couldn't help the breath of relief that escaped my lips. They weren't there for more experiments.

I crept towards the food, snatching it away with my gloved hands from the opening before my guard had the means to taunt me. The man sniggered and my body went still.

Oh god, I _hated_ that sound.

Their laughter.

A _man's_ laughter.

For the entirety of my existence, the men pointed their fingers and laughed like I was some circus exhibit.

But I was the caged beast, feral and untamed, creeping in the shadows with no malicious intent in mind. At least, not until the _men_ cracked their whips. They pierced my hide, they barked their commands. All the while I complied, too frightened of my own abilities to defy my captors.

It wasn't long before another one of them hurried in, mumbling in my guard's ear as I stood idly by, eating what little bread they'd given me in small bits. The masked men turned their heads to me and I drew my knees against my chest.

"It seems Guy Fawkes' plan is moving accordingly. Sources say that you, girl, have been entered in the Selection," My eyes widened even as my mouth stayed shut. _The Selection?_ They stood, advancing to the thick metal bars, "You know what you're going to do, _girl?"_ he spat like it was venom on his tongue, "You're going to go to the castle, and on the very first night you are going to pay a visit to the third floor, where the royals dwell, and you're going to kill each one of them in their sleep."

I pursed my lips and squeezed my eyes shut, my head beginning to shake vehemently.

I am not a monster.

I am _not_ a monster.

 _I_ am not a _monster._

"I can't kill them."I squeaked.

 _I am not a monster._

"You can, and you will." My guard susurrated.

My head started shaking again, my eyes filled with tears, "I can't, I can't, _I can't._ "

The other man placed a hand on his companion's shoulder, despite the drastic height difference between the two – my guard towered over many of the other rebels, and this man stood even much shorter than I, at four feet and five inches. He stepped towards me, saying the one thing not one person had said to me, "Tristessa, you would be saving Illéa," he lulled, "The Morgensterns have no regard for those that aren't like them, think of all the _humans_ you'd be saving. You'd be a hero."

Those last words rung in my ears and my head froze.

You'd be a hero.

 _A hero._

There were many things I had been called – experiment, abomination, demon, Satan's child, _girl._ But a hero…a hero was not one of them.

The burn behind my eyes faded, the tears along with it, and I gulped. My gaze averted to my hands and I watched as the gloves I'd worn throughout the day corroded right before my eyes. How simple they made the task out to be. It would be, a simple touch and their skin would blister and disintegrate.

The Morgensterns were the demons.

The Morgensterns were the demons.

 _The Morgensterns were the demons._

Those words kept me from crumbling.

* * *

 **All I have to say is a request for those who haven't to finish up their characters! There's a Halloween Ball coming up in the foreseeable future, but I need all the characters to get to that point (And also, start thinking of your character's costume if you have one!)!**

 **The SYOC is officially closed, I'm just waiting on a few forms to be finished (which is fine, I'd just appreciate them to be in by the 26** **th** **)**

 **I also stole one of Paige (Sora Kalopsia)'s ideas…so thanks for that xD**

 **Sorry for the long wait…and I hope it didn't disappoint for the length…**

 **I struggled a bit with Writers Block with this chapter so if it's not as great as the others…that's why…**

 **I had something else to say…I think…but I forgot xD**

 **So I'll end it here!**

 **Bye Lovelies!  
~Hailey **


	5. Please my Eye, Plague my Heart

_A Woman's Heart is an Ocean of Secrets_

* * *

…

 **Lady Luna**

"You got the popcorn?" Malina asked and I laughed, holding up the bowl full of it. "I hope you didn't forget the hot chocolate," I teased.

My best friend held up her mug to the camera, "It's a mocha," she corrected, "You know I can't resist coffee."

I chuckled before sighing, "Mal, I really wish you were here."

She gave me a sad smile, "I do, too, but I have every intention of coming to visit you in Ottaro after the holidays."

Sulking, I brought my mug up closer to my face, "But that seems too far off! December's only just begun and things suck around here without you."

"Love you too, Lune. Now, you ready to watch the announcing of the Selected? And then afterwards, of course, the countdown to Christmas marathon?" My head bobbed in agreement, and we both switched on the Report.

Malina's eyes glued to the screen and I giggled at the little pout that graced her lips, "Why can't guys here in Allens be that cute," she grumbled, "It's not fair, like even King Alasdair is hot and he's in his forties, so don't get me started on Aedan and Tiernan."

Playfully rolling my eyes, I countered, "Careful, if the boys out there in Allens here you, there will be no fish left in your shallow pond."

She turned her attention to the computer, "Then I'd simply move in with you in Ottaro where I have no tarnished reputation."

I opened my mouth, ready to tell her that her "reputation" would be smeared simply by socializing with me – Ottaro's Angel of Death; however, was interrupted by the arrival of none other than Gideon Elden, Malina's older brother who wasn't as fond of me as the rest of her family.

"Woah, why are you moving to Ottaro?" He flopped down on the couch next to her, grinning, but his elated expression deflated slightly when his eyes fell on me, "Oh, hey Luna," Gideon shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It wasn't that he hated me, or didn't think I deserved to be friends with his little sister…no, Gideon Elden had the same issue with me that everyone else did.

He feared my ability. It set him on edge and he had no idea how to react to it.

Malina, however, ignored her brother's stiffness – though it did not go unnoticed, "I was just telling Luna about how the Morgensterns have a really attractive gene and that Allens men suck," she paused, "Present company…no never mind you're not excluded from that bunch. Sorry, Gid."

Gideon opened his mouth to protest, yet I glanced up at the TV before he could, " _Mhac na galla_ ," I swore, "They're about to draw the name for Allens."

Malina and Gideon falling silent, we watched and waited as Prince Tiernan was given the pre-drawn form. He broke the seal and my heart rated spiked. Unsure whether I was for or against Malina's possible escapade to the palace, I held my breath.

 _"Please welcome the Allens participant, the Lady Malina Sage Elden,"_ Tiernan read and my friend's jaw dropped.

"You got in!" I cheered, yet her turned ghostly and her eyes dilated.

"I was Selected," she mumbled in awe, "I was really Selected," Gideon laughed, pulling his little sister into a hug, and my chest constricted.

More than anything, I wanted to be with my best friend. More than anything, I wanted to go to the palace with her. My heart ached at the thought of going months upon months without having the opportunity to visit my best friend or my best friend to visit me.

Malina sensed my apprehension. She always had a knack for knowing that sort of stuff. Smiling, the girl who looked, spoke, and reacted just like my best friend – a perfect mirror image; however, was not in fact her but instead a projection, tried to reassure me, "Luna, don't worry. Everything will work itself out."

I nodded, not entirely convinced but chose to disregard it. I took a breath, squeezing my eyes shut. _Be happy for her. Be happy for her. Be happy for your best friend._ A smile plastered itself onto my face when my eyes opened once more. I turned my attention back to the report as the crown prince revealed the candidate from Baffin, but the camera cut over to Prince Aedan. He was grinning, almost teasingly at his elder brother and his hand dipped into his pocket only to reemerge with his phone. The camera zoomed out on both brothers, Aedan's phone close to Tiernan's face with his hand running through his curls.

With Princesses Gemma and Davina cackling in the background, Malina couldn't help but giggle a little bit, too. But the first born rolled his eyes, crossing his arms tight over his chest, _"I don't understand you three,"_ He sighed, taking a pause from the reveal of someone who could be his future wife, _"I don't know how I've managed to live with you all these years."_ The youngest of the Morgensterns, the Princess Astraea, giggled and ran over to her brother, reaching her gloved arms out and forcing him to place her in his lap. Tiernan tapped the tip of the young girl's nose, _"You seem to be the only sane one here."_

For nearly all the announcements, Malina and I just watched, enjoying one another's company. Sometimes I made a joke and Malina nearly choked on her popcorn laughing. It was almost as if things were normal.

But things weren't. She'd be leaving for the palace soon enough and I had yet to hear news on whether I was.

"Okay, my mocha is refilled, Gideon is off with his date – all is right with the world," Malina announce, gently sitting down, trying to avoid spilling any of her coffee-hot chocolate hybrid, "What did I miss?"

"Not much," I enlightened, "Just a girl named Ember and another one named Gypsy, both gorgeous, but that's kind of become common place in the Selection it seems."

Malina jabbed a finger at the screen, "That must mean you're going to be Selected," my cheeks flushed and I shook my head, causing Malina to sigh, exasperated, "Luna. You are literally the most gorgeous person I have ever met. If you are not Selected, Tiernan is really missing out and I'll just have to tell him all about you until he begs me to bring you to the castle."

A shadow of a smile twitched at my lips, "You're too kind."

" _From Ottaro,"_ Tiernan spoke, and my heart rate boosted tenfold, Malina shifted in her seat, mumbling something incoherent, " _The Lady Luna Mairi Fairbairn."_

Malina squealed, her arms encompassing the computer as though she were hugging me instead; however, I sat there, staring blankly at the screen. This was what I wanted the moment Malina's name was called, yet the whole time I pictured the crushing defeat I would feel when some other Jane Doe's name was called. I never envisioned the moment when Prince Tiernan would have a hint of a smile on his face from _my photo_ , and Prince Aedan would be applauding _me._ Finally, everything clicked and I beamed.

 _I was Selected._

...

 **Prince Aedan**

I don't believe I've ever seen Tiernan as stressed as he was today. Half way through the announcements, I grew a little nervous that perhaps he would have no hair left by the end of the night due to the amount of times he'd run his fingers through it.

His anxiety certainly spiked when none other than Blanche Montgomery had been drawn. Her brother had just done an interview about her situation just days before the Report and if that hadn't set him on edge, the fact that the girl recently released from a psychiatric hospital was now one of his girlfriends seemed to do him in. Rubbing my eyes with the ball of my palms, I hauled myself out of the same chair I'd been seated in for the past two hours once the cameras shut off.

"So what did you think?" Davina asked Tiernan and I.

Tiernan shrugged and stomped off, brushing past me, and I huffed, "The little son of a bitch can't make up his mind on whether he's enjoying the attention or not. He's just stressed, Davy, that's all," I assured her. Unlike the rest of us, Davina had never grown accustomed to Tiernan's cold demeanor. The girl remained trapped in her fantasies that he will someday snap out of it, get a hold on his anger issues, and become the older brother she always wanted. Apparently, I wasn't enough, "Though I must admit, I'm jealous. Some of those girls seemed like they were my type; however," I paused, raising my hands in the air, "I have to keep my paws off."

Davina exhaled and pulled me into a hug, resting her head against my chest, and I smiled. The seventeen-year-old girl had always been a hugger. She yearned for physical contact, yet she was given us. The Morgenstern family where the father does nothing but work, the mother claimed to be do everything in the name of the love for her children, the oldest brother struggled with a paranoia he can't control, her twin sister tried to fit in in a society that expected things from her that weren't who she was, a little sister who wanted so much but love and attention but could only be given so much due to a fear of her powers.

Then there was me. The brother who was supposed to be perfect in every way. _I_ was supposed to be the brother that Davina wished Tiernan were. But I wasn't. I can hardly speak without wondering whether people would listen, or just disregard it and pretend they understand everything underneath. I tried. I did. I tried and I tried and I tried.

I tried to be perfect.

But it seems I'm ripped at every edge just like the rest of my family. I can't create music like Tiernan, I can't paint like Gemma, I'm not poised and fashionable like Davina, and there was no way in hell I could possibly sing like Astraea. I couldn't run a country like my father nor could I practice magic like my mother.

I shut my eyes, releasing my sister from my grasp, and walked off.

Everyone wants to be royalty, they want the power, the fame, the riches; however, they don't stop to think. They don't stop to wonder about the lies, the betrayal, the deceit…the _pain_ royals must face. They don't stop to wonder about how we're all eccedentesiasts, yet some of us failing at it more than others. We're drowning, just like the eights on the streets. Yes, they're poor and broken. But aren't we all? Everyone lacks something. Whether it's money, love, respect, or friendship. Everyone has been broken by something, and us Morgensterns aren't any different.

Shaking the thoughts out of my mind, I gripped Vera's arm, whispering, "Come with me," we shuffled down the halls and I kept my eyes forward, not interested in the judgmental glares of the past kings, some my ancestor's others Schreave's. I winced as I passed one of the eldest ones in the collection – a painting of a young man with golden curls and warm brown eyes, King Maxon Schreave. Vera stumbled along behind me, not entirely sure what was going on, but I still lead her on. Venturing further down halls, I paused, listening. When greeted with nothing but silence, I pulled her into the unlocked room. She tried to speak, even formed a few words, but a ringing in my ears kept me from understanding.

I pulled her against me, pressing my lips hard against hers, and kissed her. A surprised noise escaped her and my hands grasped at the hem of her shirt.

Unable to shake the guilt creeping down my spine, I wished I had the courage to pull away and end it all.

But I was a coward. I led this girl on, one of the few non-evolved my parents trusted, and if they knew just what feelings I had been kindling for her…I wasn't sure I wanted to envision their response. It's not that I didn't like her. No, I liked Vera enough.

Still, as her fingers toyed with the small black hairs at the nape of my neck, I felt nothing. I felt no love, no passion. Just…nothing.

So no, I wasn't perfect. I yearned for the very things Davina did. I wanted an emotional connection to someone, and yet I couldn't stop. Vera felt something for me, and that alone kept me continuing whatever this relationship was. Did I love her? No. Did she love me? It was up for debate.

But as she kissed me, her back pressed up against the wall and her hands tangling themselves in my cropped hair, I wondered what I'd done to even deserve her affections. Nothing. I'd done nothing but use her when my brother distanced himself from me. I turned to her when Gemma asked Davina where Astra was when I stood right next to her. It hurt. It burned like hell and I didn't know how to stop it. I was supposed to be perfect. I was supposed to be the golden child. That's what Illéa said, that's what they wanted from me.

So, if this was their "gold", then Illéa needed their heads out of their asses and choose silver.

* * *

 **Hey so I've actually decided that instead of a Halloween Ball we will be having a Yule Ball with a Secret Santa Gift Exchange!**

 **I know my updates don't seem to be happening that often, and I'm sorry – school sucks!**

 **I've posted Main and Supporting Characters on my profile (actually did so a while ago)**

 **the SIAJ Playlist has been updated (I kinda update it regularly) the link is on my profile if you wanna listen to it!**

 **WOW**

 **Okay that was a long time coming…for a 2,000-word chapter…**

 **IM TIRED so i apologize for any errors y'all find, but I promised Anna and Wolf and like everyone that this chapter would be up when they woke up and im in the stage where now im tired and dont have the focus to read through the chapter to do a basic check for grammar and syntax errors.**

 **So here it is**

 **Here's a translation of the Gaelic Luna speaks:** _Mhac na galla_ **means "son of a bitch".**

 **Also, I'd like to clarify, that Aedan still is as on my profile. He still is the cinnamon roll of the family, only being a Morgenstern still kind of makes him how he's been written the last two POVs…so yep…this is Aedan…he's still precious though.**

 **I have done a lot of chapter planning over the last month and like 3/4s…so this story has a lot of direction, the issue is starting it up with chapters that don't have all the juicy drama and ideas that I have, so once the story gets going, hopefully updates will be more frequent.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Y'alls reviews are literally what motivated me. I sat here in bed thinking: "c'mon hailey…finish the chapter…you'll get some reviews, and you know how much you love reading those!" and then I also wouldn't want wolf to wake up and have her first emotion be disappointment.**

 **Okay that's all**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	6. The Siren's Song

_This is the one song everyone would like to learn: the song that is irresistible: the song that forces men to leap overboard in squadrons even though they see the beached skulls the song nobody knows because anyone who has heard it is dead, and the others can't remember. I will tell the secret to you, to you, only to you. Come closer. This song is a cry for help: Help me! Only you, only you can, you are unique at last. Alas, it is a boring song but it works every time._

* * *

…

 **Prince Tiernan**

I blinked, clutching the deck of notecards my siblings gave me filled with questions for the interview. The only ones I could use, they said. The girls slowly filed into the library adjacent to the men's parlor, each looking beautiful in their own ways after their makeovers. It was only a week ago that the candidates were announced, and yet they flounced around in their dresses as if they grew up in the same lavish lifestyle.

Glancing at Aedan across the room, I waved the cards in frustration and watched as his face twisted into a sly grin.

I had tried to protest when Gemma insisted that my family came up with the questions I asked the girls, but my mother decided she loved the idea and so here I was, waiting for my inevitable embarrassment. One of the girls chuckled and my head swung in her direction. I relaxed, noticing the phone in her hands behind the curtain of red hair. Noticing her as the girl I picked, Luna Fairbairn, my face paled. It felt strange to watch them. Many of the girls already bonded in the few hours on the plane and the dinner they shared together last night and I almost felt as if I were intruding – that this Selection was more for them than it was for me.

The doors swung open and a brunette girl dashed in, dressed in a flowy beige dress and her hair loose in curls around her face. Gemma tugged at the silver dress Davina forced upon her, nudging me, "Tier, that's Natalya's choice – Malina Elden. She's the first one on the list."

Davina clasped her hands together in excitement, "Yes!" She cheered, "Let's get this started. I want to meet the girls who one day might be my sister-in-law." The princess' grin twisted into a frown as she watched her twin sprawl out in one of the chairs. Gemma shrugged, noticing the look, "I never get to hang out in the man cave, I'm going to enjoy it while I can."

I chuckled before standing, "Lady Malina Elden?" The girl blushed, hurrying over to my sisters and me. She dipped into a curtsy and Gemma laughed, "I see Vera has already gotten to you girls."

I glared at the twins, and Davina raised her hands in surrender, "Hey Gem, looks like we don't get to stay after all. Tier's probably afraid that he'll embarrass himself and you won't let him hear the end of it."

Giggling, Malina watched in curiosity as the two princesses wandered over to Aedan and Astra in the corner. I shook my head, motioning towards the chair, "Sorry, Lady Malina, please – sit down," She bit her lip but followed my instructions and I winced, "I'd like to apologize in advance for these questions, my demon of a mother decided it was a good idea to let my siblings come up with them and it's supposed to be random. I'm just grateful I managed to talk them out of a big colorful question wheel," I flipped over the first card, reading it to myself before my eyes widened, muttering, "I'm going to kill them." I bit my lip, "So, which animal would make the best type of monarch if the animal kingdom ever rises and takes over?"

Malina pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, stifling a laugh, "What?"

I rolled my eyes and begged, "Please, don't make me ask that again."

"Hmm," the girl's russet eyes shined in amusement, "Goats."

"Goats?" I cocked an eyebrow, unsure just what to make of this girl. She nodded her head in affirmation, her mind made up, "Yes, goats."

I laced my fingers together, perching my head on the fist, shocked by my own genuine curiosity, "What makes you think a goat would make a good monarch?"

She shrugged, "They would have the whole world wrapped around their little hoof. It's hard to say no to them. I've always wanted one. But instead my parents gave me a goldfish named Goat," I barked out a laugh and Malina asked, "What about you? Mister 'what makes goats good monarchs'? What animal do you think would rule the kingdom?"

My eyes flickered over to Vera, the woman tapping her watch, "Wolves," I declared and Malina hoisted herself onto her feet, "Of course you do, but whatever floats your goat," she winked, and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"It was lovely meeting you, Lady Malina."

She pursed her lips but smirked, "I wish I could say the feeling was mutual."

I shook my head in disbelief, huffing before calling out the next name, "Lady Charlotte-Rose Evans?"

A pretty blonde stood, mumbling to herself as she navigated through the parlor. She kept her hands out, running them over the edges of furniture before making her way to me. I frowned, and Davina shuffled over, whispering, "Lady Charlotte-Rose is blind, she has echolocation – which is what the mumbling is for, but the poor girl can't see."

Nodding, I shot to my feet, deciding today was the day to be a gentleman. I rested a hand on her arm, causing her to jump, "Hey," I murmured, "It's okay, It's Tiernan, I'm just trying to help." She quickly relaxed and allowed me to guide her over to the couch, favoring a spot beside her over my usual chair. The young girl thanked me quietly and pulled her arm away from my touch.

I glanced down at the card, sending a quick prayer to anyone listening that it wouldn't be something from Gemma, at least Aedan wasn't always the creative one when in a rush. Sighing in relief, I asked her, "Do you like coffee or tea better?"

Charlotte-Rose's eyes knitted in confusion but she responded, "I don't really drink either. I've never had coffee before and I only drink tea when I'm sick."

"You've never had coffee before?" I repeated and she nodded, "Huh, don't go telling that to like anyone else in my family. They all run on coffee, except for Astra and Gemma. Astra runs on that never-ending energy all little kids have…I mean Gemma isn't that different. Add a little extra glitter and some rollerblades and you've got Gem…yet still she drinks that stuff religiously."

The girl tilted her head to the side, "What kind of religion is that? I haven't heard of it before."

I winced and I glanced frantically at Vera, hoping that our time was up, "It's just an expression," I explained, "It's not actually her religion."

The younger of my twin sisters rushed over, "Lady Charlotte-Rose, I'm afraid times up," I said, catching sight of Davina, "My sister is going to help you get back to your seat if that's okay with you?" She girl nodded and rose to her feet, reluctantly accepting the assistance.

I rubbed my forehead, already mentally exhausted even with thirty-three more girls to go, "Lady Bianca Carver?"

"Brynn, just Brynn," the girl insisted and I nodded, instantly regretting standing to greet her. She followed me with her eyes, her lips parting in shock, "What are you? Seven feet tall?"

I shifted from foot to foot, clutching my hands behind my back, "No, only six foot two."

Brynn laughed, sprawling herself out on the couch much like Gemma did and I smiled at the blonde girl. "'Only six foot two' he says. Well I'm five foot two so can you stand in a like two-feet-deep ditch so I don't feel so short please? Or I mean, you could kneel but I don't think that's very appropriate, being a prince and all."

"Brynn," I started. Entertained, I flipped over the notecard, "how many times a week do you hurt yourself trying to dance in the shower?"

The girl had a good poker face, I would give her that – the hilarity she felt for the situation showed through her eyes but she simply stared at her nails, "Oh you know, at least once every time I shower. I just never learn do I?" Aedan gawked at me in utter shock and slight terror when I cackled, and Brynn cracked a grin, "What kind of question is that anyways?"

"The one my siblings throw in there to slowly make me want to die so they can have the throne," I teased and the small blonde girl stood, noticing the time.

"Thank you, your highness."

"Wait," she froze as I grasped her hand, "Try not to fall in any showers while you're here, would you?"

"No promises," she winked.

After Brynn, none of the girls from Baffin, Bankston, Belcourt, Bonita or Calgary really stuck and Aedan seemed to relax as the old version of his brother returned. I sat there, drumming my fingers against my knee as they each answered my question flaunting their curves or just in a manner that did not interest me. I made a mental note of each of their names, but was pleased to find that the girl from Carolina, Lady Selaena Carason, had an interesting story. With only one arm and a metal prosthetic, the construction worker fumbled with my question but still managed to leave an impression.

Reading off the next name, I gulped and instantly felt the heat of my sibling's eyes on me. "Lady Blanche Montgomery?"

The girl stood and my eyes widened. Wearing a dress with butterflies sewn on it, she practically skipped over to the chair, curtsying briefly and fanning out her dress as she did so. I stared at her in shock, somehow picturing a woman rough around the edges with a crazy glint in her eye ready to inflict harm on others, yet instead Lady Blanche was the epitome of innocence. Yes, she did have that sparkle in her eyes that triggered unease in my core; however, she returned my gaze as if she were attempting to delve into my soul, as ridiculous as it may seem.

The underweight southern belle scratched around her shoulder blade and fidgeted in her seat, her head tilted to the side as my silence persisted. Finally, she said, "Prince Tiernan, are you alright?"

Snapping out of my daze, I nodded, "Yes, my apologies," she beamed, content with my response, "So, Lady Blanche, in these next two minutes teach me something I don't know," she hopped to her feet and regret began to thrive in my gut as she bent over. "What are you doing?" I queried, concern evident in my voice.

"Yoga," she said, as though it were the simplest thing in the world, "Now come. I'm going to show you one of the easier positions. Down dog."

I winced, "Ouch, I know a lot of people consider me a wolf, but last I checked they aren't domesticated," Blanche giggled, and I could've sworn that the butterflies on her bizarre dress flapped their delicate wings. She placed her hands on the ground and situated herself in a position I found ridiculous, but I had never participated in yoga before. "No," I declared, "No way am I doing that."

Blanche pouted, sitting her slender figure back down on the floor, legs crossed. She reached out to me, opening and closing her hands like a child reaching out for their parents to hold them. Though chuckling, I keep myself planted in the chair. When our time ran out, I found myself wondering how in a few mere minutes she'd gone from sending a chill down my spine at her very presence to drawing me in closer with a childlike innocence I've only seen in Astra. "That's all the time we have today, Lady Blanche, I do hope to meet you again soon."

"Me, too."

The girl from Columbia, Autumn Lucasa, seemed to remind me of someone, as though I'd met her before, but she mentioned nothing of the sort so I chose to keep my inquiry to myself. My conversation with her was much more reserved, much like how I pictured the interviews as a whole to occur. Yet the two of us got along, so without a big fight with her or an immediate dislike for her, I decided to keep her around for the time being.

"Lady Tristessa Vannishore?" I asked, watching as yet another brunette stood, clad in a long sleeve mahogany gown but I raised my eyebrows, noting the matching pair of gloves around her hands. She frowned as she approached me and I asked, "What's the matter?"

Shaking her head, Tristessa explained, "It's just…nobody's really called me that before."

"Your name?" she shrugged, "Is there something you'd rather me call you?"  
"Tessa is fine."

I bit my lip, "So, Lady Tessa, are you more Batman or Robin?"

Her face contorting, she gawked at me in curiosity, "Who are they?"

Fingers scratching my temple, I returned her quizzical gaze, "You've never heard of Batman?"

She shook her head.

"Gotham? The Joker?"  
"No, your highness."

I leaned back in my chair, confusing transforming to wonder, "How have you never read or watched anything about Batman?" Tessa's shoulders bobbed, "Have you been living under a rock?" the girl stiffened, suddenly finding her hands very intriguing. My eyes softened and I reached out to rest a hand on her knee. She flinched, hastily rotating her body away from my touch, "I…I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway, Lady Tessa," I stuttered.

She nodded, "Excuse me," she mumbled and I watched in awe as the girl stood and trudged away from me.

My mind still on Tessa, I tried to pay attention as best as I could to the next five girls. I remained frigid as Lady Sabah spoke, worried one misstep would lead her to murder me as my siblings joked when Gemma picked her out. I nodded along as Lady Sailer told me about her job as a magician, mentioning that my mother has the same ability as she does and perhaps Queen Cressida could assist her. Lady Ryselie, receiving one of the more tamed questioned, babbled on about how sky blue was her favorite color and Lady Ember was more of a gatherer than a hunter. Though the girl from Likely, Lady Gypsy, seemed rather thrown off – more so than I was at the sketchpad in her lap and the fact that she never spoke – when I asked her if she'd ever found a biblical figure on a piece of toast, quickly scrawling "No?" out on her sheet of paper.

"Lady Prada Fanfarinet?" I called out to be greeted by a girl who, were it not for the modern dress, could've easily stepped out of a 1950s movie, bearing a striking resemblance with Audrey Hepburn, an old actress Davina adored. As she walked over to me, I noticed the old Hollywood glamor the girl carried in each stride. I smiled, finding it arduous to not enjoy her company already. She giggled as I stared, and I ducked my head to hide the heat rising in my cheeks, hoping she didn't notice.

Her smile twisted, the corners of her lips turned downward, "So uh, how're you feeling? Cause I can't exactly read you right now. I got to say it's a little awkward since I'm so used to feeling people's feeling's out. So far, you're the only one here I can't really read. By the way, I'm Prada, and since I heard you can feel people's minds out too, let me just say that I'm actually like really nervous because it's not every day you get to meet a prince."

I blinked, stunned, "What?"

Prada brushed imaginary dirt of her dress, blushing at her previous outburst, "I can't sense what you're feeling, why is that?" She repeated, trying not to trail off.

I squeezed my eyes shut, my mouth forming a little "o" and I loosened my tie, pulling out my pendant, "This prevents anyone from entering my mind, or in your case – getting a read on my emotions," I tapped my temple, "It keeps everything in here safe."

A crease forming between her eyes, she asked, "How did you get it?"

"My mother crafted it for me, it was to keep my ability in check when I was younger and couldn't control it," I explained, "As a child, my family's thoughts constantly plagued my own and I struggled to decipher between the different voices, so to speak," I tucked the necklace away, straightening my tie, noticing moments later the information I'd just given a girl I hardly knew. I coughed, "So, anyways, Lady Prada, if you could sing any song on National Television, what would it be?"

" _Don't You Forget About Me_ ," her response instantaneous, "Except I'm not so sure my voice could go that low. So, I might have to settle for something from the _Heathers_ soundtrack. What about you, Mr. Jedi?"

My face scrunched up, my jaw dropping, "Mr. Jedi?"

Prada laughed at my perplexed expression, "Yeah, you know, from Star Wars. You, Prince Tiernan Morgenstern, are the human version of a like Yoda or Obi-Won Kenobi as I live and breathe. I mean, you could literally tell someone 'these are not the droids you're looking for' and they would believe you! Just like that. How could I not call you Mr. Jedi?"

My composure breaking, I chewed on my lip, exhaling. I pressed my lips together, shaking with silent laughter, "That is the first time someone has ever called me that."

My heart sank when Vera spoke, "Prince Tiernan?"

Sighing, I turned to Prada, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

She grinned, "All mine, the pleasure was," I turned my head away, hiding my amusement as best as I could.

Taking a minute to calm down, I called out the next name, smiling at the girl I chose, "Lady Luna Fairbairn?" As the redhead strolled over, I apologized, "I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait, I hope it wasn't too bad?"

She shook her head, "It was fine," her eyes brightened, "I had Malina. The girl nearly tackled me when we arrived."

I offered a weak smile, "I'm glad you've got your friend, Lady Luna."

"Me too," she agreed, cracking a grin.

"So, you're a Shakespearian theater actress, correct? I'm a fan of Shakespeare, myself," when she nodded but provided no other comment, I moved onto the question, "Are you," I paused, reading the rest of the line, "Hold on," I growled, hoisting myself out of my chair and stalking towards Aedan and Gemma. I motioned them to follow me into one of the side rooms. with a slight nagging guilt for abandoning Luna, I slammed the cards down on the desk, "Is this some sort of game to you?" I hissed, pointing an accusatory finger at the both of them. "I get it, I'm not the brother everyone wishes they could have, but this is my life. One of these girls are going to be my wife and making me ask them whether they would rather be a tuna fish or a tree? Is that necessary? I've accepted the most inexplicable questions you two threw at me, but I don't need these girls thinking I'm not taking this seriously just because the two of you aren't."

Aedan sighed, "Look Tier-"

I shook my head, "No, you look, Aedan. I may have said that this was my life, but guess what, there are thirty-five girls out there and while some of them are going home tomorrow, many of them will continue to take time out of their lives for me, stay away from their families and friends for me as our father continues to attempt to rectify whatever the hell he fucked up," I passed a hand across my face, clutching my other hand in a fist, "I spent all of my life stuck in an engagement with a girl who despised me – whatever reason she may have. Though try as I might to hate the king for putting me through this, at least this way I get some say in who my wife is and I refuse to have you two ruin that for me."

I retrieved the notecards from the table, aware that I would probably need something to go from, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a girl that I left in that chair and I'll be lucky if she doesn't hate me for it because God knows the nation already hates me enough."

Gaiting stiffly back to my seat, my mood turned sour, "Do forgive me," I grounded out, clenching my teeth, "That should not happen again."

Luna crossed her ankles and looked around the room without making eye contact with me, a quick noise of acknowledgement escaping from behind her closed lips.

Ignoring the paper before me, I favored a more grounded question, "Where do you see yourself in five years?"

She fiddled with her thumbs, not looking out of place like Tessa but certainly frightened all the same, "Am I answering this as though I don't win?" Because I never really thought much about that. I've been acting all my life," she frowned with more to her story behind her hazel eyes, though a story she was not yet willing to share. Luna stood, "I don't want to take up any more of your time, there are certainly other girls who want to talk to you, I'll just be going."

I bowed my head, not even mustering the courage to protest. This whole escapade had inflicted emotions I hadn't expected nor felt entirely comfortable with, and it drained me. I sat silently through Lady Serenity, Lady Kasey, and Lady Seong-Min's interviews. Quietly wondering why they even bothered with me, but pitching into the conversation every once and a while. I ditched Gemma and Aedan's questions asking them more practical ones, but ones that didn't lead to as much laughter and enjoyment – though much less embarrassment.

After having discarded my blazer at some vague moment during the interviews, I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows and slackened my tie, "Lady Evelynne Mercer?" I rubbed my eyes and she twittered.

"It's been a long day, your highness, hasn't it?"

"You have no idea, but Lady Evelynne," I felt my hand reach out for the notecards before me before giving in and flipping one over, "If you were on an island and could only bring three things with you, what would you bring?"

Evelynne brought her hand to her mouth as she thought, "I wouldn't need much," she admitted, "I would need a pencil and paper to write but aside from that I don't think I would need much more."

I tried to think of something to say, some way to make the conversation more fluid like it was with Prada. My eyes flickered over to where the other girls gathered, though only five girls remained – the others deciding to prepare for their first dinner with the royal family or interacting with each other. I felt a pang of disappointment due to the lack of several of the girls, people I doubted my family would ever believe I would be drawn to. Aedan probably figured I'd be looking for a girl as devious as me. Evelynne viewed me awkwardly and I mentally cursed myself for staying quiet for so long, "So…you like to write?" I blurted out.

"Yes, but I doubt I'm that good."

"I should have to put that comment to the test, maybe you'll let me read something of yours sometime?" I offered and a content expression settled on her face.

"I'd like that very much, though I'm not so sure you'd want to read what I have to write."

Waving my hand, I averred, "Nonsense, it's probably better than the random words Aedan spews out sappy one-liners when he's trying to woo a girl and then turns around claiming that he wished he had some sort of artistic talent," I checked my watch, blowing out a breath of air, "I hope you don't mind if we cut this a little short so you all can finally get to your dinner, I've kept you all long enough." Evelynne smiled, curtseyed, and made her way out the door. I turned to the other girls, "Lady Amory Azarova?"

The ballerina Astra was so keen to meet seemingly floated over, perhaps it was my lack of sleep or never ending conversations that made me imagine it, but it looked as if she were flying like the butterflies on Blanche's gown. I smirked at the light coloring of Amory's own outfit, "Already preparing for a wedding?"

She rolled her eyes, gesturing to my dark attire, "Already preparing for a funeral?"

"Hey!" I protested, pulling at the front of my dress shirt, "This is blue, you don't wear blue to funerals."

"And this," she fanned out her skirt, "Is blush, not white. You don't wear blush to weddings."

"Touché," I said, relenting, "Besides if I'm a funeral and you're a wedding she is both," I gestured to one of the last three girls outside, her vibrant red hair not what one would expect from a girl who lived in Whites.

Amory huffed, "Life and death huh? You'd be shocked how accurate that is."

Scowling, I decided to change the subject, flipping over one of the cards, "What would be your perfect murder weapon, and why?"

She winked, "Planning on committing murder or something, highness?"

"You did say I was dressed for a funeral," I said smoothly.

"You're hilarious."

"I try."

Amory pressed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, "Probably a ribbon like the ones on ballet shoes. Seems kind of poetic, doesn't it? Murdered with a ballet shoe by a ballerina."

"Just add in the victim being a ballerina as well and you've got yourself a story right there."

The girl simpered, "Is this something you think about a lot, highness?"

Winking, I jested, "Every damn day."

She tilted a light eyebrow, "Is that so? Tell me, Prince, whose funeral are you preparing for."

I bit the inside of my lip, "You know, I haven't quite decided yet. Let's see what my mood is like after this dinner we all are going to."

She nodded, "Yes, about that, do you mind if I go clean up? My plane was delayed so I didn't get as much time as the other girls."

"But of course," I agreed, "I do look forward to seeing you at dinner," the dancer swaggered off, and I called one of the last girls up, "Lady Augustine Lorenzen?"

The ginger wrinkled her nose, "Please, don't call me Augustine, call me Auggie."

"Okay, Auggie."

"So, can do I call you prince, majesty, sire, highness…highny…master and commander? What's the deal with these titles?"

I chuckled, "Tiernan is fine."

"Mr. Grim it is!" She cheered, raising her arms in victory

I shook my head in bewilderment, "Like the Brother's Grimm?"

She squinted at me like I'd just spoken in Icelandic, "No, you just look grim to me," when my amusement became more apparent, she leaned in closer, "Are you sure you're the same guy the papers talk about? You sure don't act like that prince. Are you sure you can even read minds?"

"I'm sure," I vowed.

Auggie picked at her newly manicured nails, "Prove it," she turned and smiled sweetly.

My eyebrows rose, the fell and I fiddled with the clasp of my pendant. Inhaling deeply and preparing for the rush of thoughts. Setting the coin on the armrest, I retracted my hand away and stared into Auggie's teasing expression.

I squeezed my eyes shut and the thoughts I never learned to filter flooded my own mind.

 _Tiernan cries in his sleep._

The image of myself running down a hall, presumably the royal one, in a pink nightgown appeared as big tears streamed down my face and I called out for my father.

Oh, how little this girl knew of my family.

"I do not cry in my sleep," I defended, completely aghast and Auggie burst out laughing and the image shattered. For the briefest moment, I wondered what would happen if I didn't put the pendant back on. Perhaps I could finally get a straight answer from the king, but of course he was trained. Of course, his mind was protected without the need for a magic spell to seal it to others.

I shuddered as another one of her memories consumed me and I reached out for my necklace, not wanting to pry but moments too late as my fingers knocked it off.

A single picture. My own fingers tracing the letters on a gravestone and the girl I never thought I'd see again curled up beside me, with a glare that could kill. The depiction switched to Auggie writing down a name with several question marks. Her name. I felt my body go rigid, seconds later the image vanishing as Auggie placed my pendant on my clutched fist.

"Tiernan?" She asked, concerned.

"How do you know about her?" I muttered, attempting to keep my voice level.

"Who?" she blinked, unaware of the voyage I'd taken into her mind. Usually I'd feel regret for the violation of privacy, but I myself felt desecrated in the most personal manner.

"Her," I repeated, not daring to say her name.

She shook her head, "I don't…I don't know what you mean," I shot to my feet, pacing back and forth like a predator circling his prey hidden in the trees, my coin clutched in one hand. "Tiernan," she muttered, "You're scaring me. Are you referring to this Ariadne girl?"

I halted, my back hunched away from her. I dug my nails into my palm, "I'll see you at dinner, Lady Augustine."

"Your Highness," she protested.

"Please," I begged, "Just go." I refused to so much as turn my head, much less meet her eyes. Once I was sure she'd left the room, I sagged back into my chair with a defeated sigh prepared to persevere through these next two girls before I could finally dine.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE TWO MONTH WAIT, IM HORRIBLE. I'M TRYING TO GET BACK INTO A RHYTHM. I hope this 5,000 word chapter makes up for it** **I tried to include everyone and I was tempted to do interviews for each girl…but knowing how long this turned out when I only did like less than half…**

 **If your girl didn't have an interview, that doesn't mean she's not important. I swear.**

 **So, I decided not to do the plane rides…or any of that…partly because I forgot that that was a thing, but also because the first few chapters are always the slowest IMO so I don't see a reason to elongate them. I feel like it would just drag on considering there are a lot of interviews to get through, so this was a time jump.**

 **I also didn't want to review this chapter for mistakes because it got so damn long and y'all deserved it as soon as humanly possible, so if you catch any mistakes, just hmu and ill fix them**

 **The next chapter is going to pick up at the dinner!**

 **Bye Lovelies!  
~Hailey**


	7. The Game is Afoot

_It has long been an axiom of mine that little things are infinitely the most important._

* * *

…

 **Prince Tiernan**

I had never fathomed a sight like this. Thirty-five girls from around the country all vying to be my queen. Yet somehow, I felt smothered, like my tie was a noose around my neck – choking, suffocating – and the Selection was the executioner, preparing to pull that lever which freed the trap door.

Holding my breath, I pushed open the doors into the dining room, already decorated for Christmas' arrival in less than a month. Though I myself was not one for the festivities, Astra's riveting enthusiasm was enough to prevent me from complaining. The girls all rose to their feet, some dipping into curtseys, others bowing their heads, and even some failing to do either.

I nodded in acknowledgement in their direction before taking my seat beside my father and only then did they sit back down.

"Tiernan," King Alasdair greeted, "Your mother and sisters were just wondering if you've found a girl you favor?"

I shrugged, recalling several faces, "I met so many of them in such a short period of time, it was all a little…overwhelming," I glanced up, noticing the girl's gazes on my father and I, "Not to mention, now is certainly not the place to say anything of the sort."

Alasdair brushed off my comment, "Do keep in mind that a few of them should be going home after today."

Rolling my eyes, I stood, addressing the matter in front of everyone. My hands gesturing downwards, I said, "No need to stand, I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow morning, ten of you will be going home. Though that might put a damper on the festivities, please, enjoy your meal."

My father folded his hands in his lap, "Ten girls?"

"Maybe more, depending on how the night goes," I admitted.

The king huffed, immensely displeased, "This event only serves its purpose if it takes a long time, son. Remember that."

I cocked a brow, "I thought this was to find me a wife, not just serve as your distraction."

Without replying, he turned his attention to the girls, "Lady Blanche Montgomery?" Her head shot up, beaming, and my chest constricted, worried about what the king may say to Blanche.

"Father-" I protested quietly, but he waved me off.

"Your father is Elias Montgomery, correct?" Alasdair straightened his tie and the Selected's ubiquitous smile vanished.

"Yes, your majesty," she stuttered, "I believe he's still in the real estate business," I chewed on the inside of my cheek; Blanche turned to me, her stare pleading, yet as she looked at me longer, something clicked in her wide, dark brown eyes and her lips parted in shock. Holding back my question, I leaned in closer to my father; however, before I could speak, he started again.

"Quite the ruthless businessman, isn't he?"

Blanche shoved some food into her mouth, her hand quaking. She made no effort to respond, all other side conversation stopped – Kasey, sitting beside her, rested a hand on her shoulder, a little weary and confused, but attempting to be comforting all the same.

The lights flickered and the table started to shake along with the girl, I shot up, ready to rush to her side, but my father stopped me, gripping my wrist, intrigued by the rattling of flatware and porcelain dishes.

Just as I was about to yank away from him, Davina glided into the room, "Astra's finally asleep-" She froze, soaking in every detail from our father's hand on me, the tremors wracking Blanche and the frightened faces of many of the other girls. Wasting no time, she rushed to the girl's side and knelt beside her, "It's okay," she mumbled, "Lady Prada?"

The other girl snapped out of her daze and hurried over, and breathed deeply, I watched as the scene unfolded and Blanche calmed. The lights returned to their full brightness, and the table stopped shaking. My sister nodded at me, and my shoulders relaxed.

The rest of the dinner flew by, relatively without a hitch. Five other girls found their way onto my elimination list due to some inappropriate – to say the least - comments regarding the other ladies present. King Alasdair decided to keep his speculations to himself, and my brother, unsurprisingly, had the girls wrapped around his finger with his charisma. My mother kept primarily to herself, making conversation with a few girls about their dresses at times, though all the while it seemed Davina and Gemma were the stars of the night. Like my father, I observed silently, witnessing how each girl acted around my family, each other, and even the staff, but the twins mingled. Gemma decided to seat herself between the ladies Brynn and Augustine, engaging in an animated conversation – probably some story about our past. Davina, on the other hand, formalized herself with Prada and Lady Ryselie, though seemed very immersed in something Malina and Luna, seated across from her, discussed.

As the night drew to a close, I asked the fifteen girls to stay behind as I sent the others on their way, many of them visibly soothed. I kept the elimination brief, thanking them for their time, but establishing that nothing could ever happen between any of them or I.

Soon after, I retired to my room, exchanging my suit for an old pair of jeans and a dark gray Henley's shirt. Intending on hearing their findings, I began tracking down the twins yet when I found Davy, she already had fallen asleep and Gemma was not in her bedroom. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, sighing, and changed my course to the theater.

"Gem?" I called out, hearing noises from the movie room. As I entered the room, a pang of anxiety suddenly overwhelmed me, the movie playing – an old Christmas film – was one Gemma had not watched in ages, so the chances of it being my sister were slim. But before I could creep out, the film paused and Malina peered over the couch. "Sorry," I stumbled, scratching the back of my neck, "I can go, I didn't mean to interrupt."

I turned away, reaching out for the handle, "Wait," Malina called out, "You don't have to go," she blushed and I sighed, glancing at the screen.

" _A December Bride?_ Funny, considering the circumstances," I said, chuckling, as I strolled over.

She crossed her arms over her chest and I smirked, fully taking in her _The Grinch Who Stole Christmas_ shirt and matching pajama shorts, decorated with little starts, "This is one of my favorites, Luna and I would always watch it together over the holidays. This, and Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer," she paused, "And literally every other Christmas movie known to man."  
"Where is Lady Luna, then?" I asked, frowning.

Her chipper appearance fell, "She has a migraine, decided to turn in early," I nodded, adding "checking in on Luna Fairbairn" on my list of to-dos for the next day. I sat down on the couch next to her, and Malina's face flushed, "Listen, I wanted to apologize for what I said at the end of my interview, I meant it as a joke – of course I'm thrilled to be here, not just to see Lune again, but this is an incredible opportunity and I promise you that's not who I actually am, and I-"

I raised my hand, cutting her off with a soft smile, "No worries, Lady Malina, I knew you were joking. I'm glad to hear that you actually want to be here, though."

She sagged, relieved, "Thank you," her nose scrunched, "And please, call me Malina. This whole "lady" thing is very strange."

"Malina," I repeated, "If that's what I'm calling you, feel free to call me Tiernan. To you girls, I'm not the crown prince of Illéa, I'm not here to order you around, I'm here to get to know you, and titles will just get in the way."

Her smile grew and she tilted her head to the side, regarding me in a way I hardly ever saw, "What?" I asked, tugging at my sleeve.

She blinked, "Why did you eliminate fifteen girls?" But it wasn't what she was really thinking.

I huffed, "The media will be all over this, many of them will call me ruthless, and maybe it was a bit," I turned my head away from her, "I'm trying to take our situation seriously, that's why. I didn't find anything that intrigued me about the ten girls I originally planned on eliminated, and then the next five seemed incredibly rude at the dinner, so I didn't see the point in wasting either of our times, theirs especially. If they didn't stand a chance, what gives me the right to keep them here?"

She shook her head, "You're really nothing like the media makes you out to be."

"What do you think I'm like?"

"I think you're sweet. We all saw the way you helped Char and then the way you looked so desperate to soothe Blanche at dinner. You have your moments when you can be quite frightening," Malina admitted, "But I truly believe there is so much more to you than just being 'a wolf' or a guy with anger issues. I can see that your intentions with us twenty remaining girls are pure and I'm grateful for that."

"How did you figure that all out?" I asked, trying to conceal just how vulnerable I felt.

"I'm a private investigator, I'm practically the female version of Sherlock Holmes – all it is, is deductions based off observations."

I chuckled and the two of us fell into a comfortable silence as Malina started the movie up again. Never really being one for films, I watched the girl beside me with curiosity as she submersed herself in the story of a man who ruined a girl's engagement so he pretends to be her fiancé over the holidays. I rested my arms across the top of the couch, almost around her shoulders, and I struggled to stifle a laugh once her stomach growled.

Malina flushed – embarrassed, "I think being hungry after that dinner counts as a crime, yet I still am."

Leaping at the opportunity, I grabbed the remote and turned off the movie, "C'mon," I insisted, already grinning. I grabbed her hand and she laughed as I pulled her along through the halls.

"Where are we going?" She laughed.

I paused, placing a finger against her lips as we arrived at the kitchens, "Shh," I whispered, and she blushed, "Our chef doesn't like me very much, so if she finds me snooping in her kitchen at this time of night, I won't be eating for weeks."

Malina blushed at the contact, "Why would she be in the kitchen at this time of night?" she susurrated.

I rolled my eyes, "She practically lives in there. Making it very difficult for adventures like these," I cracked the door open, peering in before motioning her to follow. Keeping low, I snuck past the island and to the pantry and fridge in the corner and quickly opened the door, "Hurry," I ushered, "Get in." Malina pressed her lips together, hiding her amusement. I sighed at her, "Deidre is quite scary, you do not want to cross paths with her."

Passing a paper bag to her, I said, "Gather up anything you want, I know exactly where we can go."

After filling our bags with assortments of chips, cookie dough, popcorn, and even a jar of frosting, Malina frowned, "Hey, Tiernan, do you mind if we bring some of the food to Luna? Usually eating something helps her headaches."

I bit my lip, but consented, not too pleased with having to go through the Selected hallways when on a date – I guess that's what it was – with another one of the girls, "Let's just be quick, okay?" She nodded, and I took a deep breath before climbing up the stairs.

"Tiernan?" A voice asked, almost running into the two of us. Blinking, Aedan looked between Malina and I and tried not to smile, "What are you doing?"

I relaxed, "Malina, would it be alright if my brother brought Luna the food? I would rather not cause any drama by going through the hall." The Selected, though a little upset, agreed and passed a small bag of popcorn and some cookie dough to the other prince, thanking him. Aedan seemed confused, dressed in joggers and a t-shirt, but decided not to protest and spun around on his heel in the other direction.

I led Malina the rest of the way, cutting past the music room, but staying on the private side of the castle. Once reaching one of the furthest corners, I opened a door, revealing a cozy living room with a small kitchen attached to the side. The floors made of wood, and a brick fireplace not too far from a decorated Christmas tree, Malina stared in awe. "What is this place?"

I twisted my hands behind my back, "It's never really been safe for us to go on vacations during the holidays, but the luxury and the sameness of the castle wasn't something my mother wanted on Christmas morning. So, my father had this room built. It's supposed to mimic one of a cottage outside of the palace and the ornaments on that tree are much more personal than the ones around the castle," I walked over, taking one off the plastic branches, "The tree may be fake, but this ornament," I showed her the cream ball with a glass dear head on top, "My parents bought this one on their honeymoon in France at some tacky souvenir shop. And this one," I placed the old one back in its spot, favoring a clay piece tied off with red string of a little gray mouse in a cradle with a Santa hat, "This one was in memory of Aedan's birth. We each have one for one of those, they're all somewhere on this tree."

She wandered around, running her fingers along the green couch, taking her distraction as my opportunity, I hurried over to the old record player and played the disk beside it.

 _"You're mean one, Mr. Grinch, you really are a heel."_

Malina spun around, laughing, and I grinned at the sound. Quietly singing along, I maneuvered to the kitchen and started two cups of hot chocolate brewing.

 _"_ _You're a monster, Mr. Grinch. Your heart's an empty hole_ _,_ _your brain is full of spiders_ _, y_ _ou've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch!"_

"So, Miss Elden," I chuckled, leaning against the counter, "What brings you to Angeles?"

She glanced up from sifting through our collection of holiday movies, "Well, Mister Morgenstern, Luna actually convinced me. Not only was it a way for us to spend more time together, but it was a way for me to get myself out there," she confessed, "I've never been the most social of butterflies," pulling out one of the films, she asked the question no one had yet to ask, "What about you, what brings you to have the first Selection in nearly a century and a half?"

 _"_ _You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch_ _._ _You have termites in your smile, you have all the tender sweetness_ _of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch! Given the choice between the two of you_ _  
_ _I'd take the seasick crocodile!"_

I pursed my lips, pouring the liquid chocolate into two mugs, "That's the million dollars' question, isn't it?" She raised her eyebrows, "The truth is, I don't know why this happened, Malina. But what I do know that it's a hell of a lot better than marrying a woman who hates your guts for convenience. At least this way I have a much better chance of finding happiness."

" _You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch_ _,_ _you're the king of sinful sots_ _._ _Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Mr. Grinch!"_

She seated herself on the couch and I set the mugs down on the table before falling beside her, "You're really not what I expected," Malina said again, pulling a flannel blanket off the rim of the couch and wrapping it around her shoulders.

My chest constricted, a sudden rush of heat flooding through me, I smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. But you, Malina, are honestly just what I hoped you'd be."

Her cheeks reddening, Malina broke off a piece of cookie dough, "Is that so?"

My head bobbed and I hauled myself to my feet to keep her from seeing my embarrassment, "Did I see that you've picked out a movie?" I asked, removing the song disk from the player. "I hope you know I'm not much of a movie person."

She huffed, "Well, during Christmas and around me, I'm going to make you be. We're going to watch _Home Alone._ "

"You mean that movie about some kid whose family leaves him behind and two really dumb guys try to rob him?"

She gasped and giggled, "So you know about it!"

Rolling my eyes, I groaned, laying down across the couch, "Yes, I know about movies. I may not be really into them, but Gemma sure is and that girl likes to talk nonstop about them."

I reached for some of the raw cookies, but Malina pulled them away, "This time you have to actually watch the movie, you can't just watch me."

Frowning, I buried my face in the pillow, "Movies are just so long, relationships develop too quickly…everything happens so fast – too fast. It doesn't seem real."

With a scoff, Malina pulled the pillow out from under me and I moaned as my forehead hit the arm of the chair, "You sound like you're four years old. Now, you're watching this movie with me. I'm determined to educate you in the art of booby-trapping your house to protect it from robbers."

"When your family leaves you on vacation."

"Yes, when your family leave you on vacation."

…

 **Prince Aedan**

I stared down at the food in my hands, stunned as Lady Malina and Tiernan ran in the opposite direction as me. Just earlier that day Tiernan had yelled at me for my involvement with the Selection and now he was asking me to serve as a delivery boy to one of them. I bit my lip, tapping on a door since both Tiernan and Malina had failed to mention which room belonged to the Lady Luna.

The door opened, revealing a wet-haired Lady Sailer, her eyes widened upon seeing me and she bowed, "Your highness!"

I gave her a strained smile, "Sorry, Lady Sailer, do you happen to know which room belongs to Lady Luna?"

Her lips twitched downwards, but she pointed at a door across the hall and several down, "Right over there."

Thanking her, I turned away and strolled over there, feeling incredibly underdressed in clothes I had every intention of sleeping in. I gulped, knocking on a door I really hoped belonged to Luna and made a mental note of beginning Tiernan to put labels on them. Revealing a small blonde with wide blue eyes, I cleared my throat, "Well, um, I'm pretty sure Luna Fairbairn has red hair so I must've gotten the wrong room again, sorry."

The girl blinked, taken aback, but hurried to speak, but not before curtseying, "Wait, no, your highness, this is the right room. I'm Lola, one of her maids." A rush of guilt washed over me, as people working in my home I tried my best to at least recognize our staff, yet I'd just mistaken this woman as one of my brother's girlfriends, "How can I help you, Prince Aedan?"

I rubbed my lips together, bursting out, "Well, you see, the Lady Malina and my brother asked me to bring some food to Lady Luna so I'll just-"

"Come inside then!" Lola insisted and I gritted my teeth but for some bizarre reason, decided not to reject the invitation. The lights were off, but a small ball of fur ran across the room to greet me. It sniffed around at my feet and I turned to the bed where Luna sat cross-legged, knitting.

"I brought you some food from Lady Malina," I explained, placing the snacks at the foot of her bed.

She smiled softly, "Mal would always bring me food whenever I got a headache and she was around. She's not even that into sciences but she tells me that the sugars and some nutrients of the food might help."

"Also, drink a lot of water," I added and she nodded, "She tells me that, too."

"Why don't you ever try to sleep off your headaches?" I ask as her dog paws at my shoes. Crouching down, my hand runs across its curls.

She bit her lip, "Um, I don't sleep very often."

My fingers scratched behind her dog's ear, "What do you mean?"

She set down her knitting needles and opened a bag of popcorn, she pointed at her dog, "Nessie seems to like you, but then again, she'll like anyone who will pet her."

I shook my head and sat down at the food of her bed, "Nope," I protested, "You aren't changing the topic. Why don't you sleep a lot?" I took in her appearance, the red curls piled up on her head in a messy bun, the dark bags under her eyes that she most likely tried to hide with cosmetics. Though, my lips quirked as my gaze fell to her _Harry Potter_ pajamas with a shirt reading "Team Slytherin, property of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

She passed a hand over her blemish-free face, revealing a small blue rose tattoo on the side of her wrist. She tossed her hands up in the air, letting them fall back down after reaching her shoulders, "I'm an insomniac, okay? Happy?" her tone grew bitter, "You've probably already heard all about how I'm some 'Angel of Death' and can sense upcoming death, and guess what?" she slumped over, hiding her face with her palms, "It really sucks," I slid closer, disregarding the sensible part of me screaming that this was not what Tiernan had in mind when he asked me to deliver something to her. Luna pinched the bridge of her nose, "I don't know why I'm already telling you this, but it gets worse when I sleep. I guess my mind is more susceptible to my powers when I'm unconscious, so…I if I don't sleep, I don't have as many or as detailed visions. Simple as that."

"No, it's not."

She raised a hand to cut me off, "Okay, I don't want to talk about it, my head is throbbing and bickering only makes it worse."

I bit my tongue, fighting back a retort, "Very well," I motioned to her choice of clothing, "So you're a Slytherin?"

With a chuckle at my change of topic, Luna nodded her head, "Yes, yes I am."

My brows furrowed, "I believe I'm a Gryffindor but I've never actually figured it out."

She tilted her head to the side, tossing a kernel at my face. She laughed as my eyes squeezed shut and my nose wrinkled, "Well, you certainly aren't cunning, so that rules out Slytherin – maybe a Hufflepuff, but I don't _really_ see it."

My jaw dropped, "I have no idea what you mean, 'not cunning'."

She shrugged, "You didn't have to stay this long, you're not very good at hiding when you have an ulterior motive."

I scoffed, "I don't have an ulterior motive, it's just called concern. Yes, I stayed longer than I had to, and I didn't have to even come into your room-"

"Then, why did you?"

As I shot to my feet, Nessie whined, "I don't know!" I exclaimed, "I don't know what I'm doing, you – Luna Fairbairn – are my brother's girl. I shouldn't even be trying to so much as befriend you."

Luna's face hardened and she crossed her arms over her chest, "Agreed."

I let out a bitter laugh, scratching the top of my head before shaking it in disbelief. Storming past Lola and her two other maids, I made no notion of saying goodbye to the ginger, deciding that for both Tiernan and I's sake, it would be best for me to avoid any Selected at all costs.

* * *

 **HERE'S THE CHAPTER**

 **RELATIVELY SOON AFTER THE LAST ONE**

 **I'm gonna try to update one of my stories every week. I'm gonna do it, I have to. I've literally spent all day writing this…it's been like 12 hours…I started working on it at 10:30am and now it's almost 10:30pm but I'll admit, I was very distracted throughout the day and struggled with the first part of this.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first date! I thought it was cute but I hope I did it justice from what I had planned in my head because I'm not editing this. I've spent so long doing that, so if you notice any mistakes – feel free to let me know and ill be sure to fix them!**

 **Keep in mind, that the more you review, the more inclined I am to write your character since I know you're still reading.**

 **Bye Lovelies!  
~Hailey**


	8. A Hero's Gamble

_The belonging you seek is not behind you – it is ahead._

* * *

…

 **Princess Davina**

"Do you think they'll like this?" Gemma asked, dumping popcorn into a bowl. I laughed at my twin, tugging at the sleeves of my Christmas sweater, "If they don't like this, they're little scrooges and I'll send Ryder after them."

She grinned, "I love your boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that if Gemma wasn't into girls and I wasn't dating him, she'd probably want him for herself, "You and me both." Giggling, our youngest sister, Astra, nibbled on a gingerbread cookie near the hearth, but said nothing.

Soon enough, the Selected girls filed into the Woman's Room, shooting stunned glances at each other after seeing the arrangement. Boxes of ornaments laid scattered on the couches, including a star, stockings with their names embroidered on them sat on the table with all sorts of decorations beside them that could be sewn on, snacks and strings for stringing popcorn over by Gemma, and the little princess perched near the fire.

"Woah," Auggie said, "Awesome," Luna and Malina beamed and mostly everyone else stared in awe. Tessa kept her hands pressed against her side, yet did a full three-sixty turn before Astra ran up to her, holding out her hands.

"You wear gloves, too!" she exclaimed.

Tessa bit her lip, and right before I had the chance to intervene, she smiled and crouched down, "Yes, I do, I wear them to keep my powers in check."  
My lips twitched upwards as Astra bounced on the balls of her feet, "Me, too! Mommy and daddy tell me I have to wear them everywhere, but not around Tiery, I don't have to wear them around him."

Tessa smiled at my little sister and I stepped onto a chair cushion, unbothered by the surprised expression that ensued, "Everyone, come over here!" I glanced down at Gemma, "Do you know when Natalya is coming?"

"She's right here," the Russian girl herself chuckled. She tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear and strode to my twin's side. I bit back a goofy grin as the two princesses whispered to each other.

"Okay," I clapped my hands together, bouncing a little on the cushion, "Today we are going to be decorating that," I pointed a finger to the bare, yet massive, Christmas tree in the center of the Woman's Room, "as well as decorating our own stockings. After that, we'll be drawing Secret Santa for Christmas morning – everyone not present has already been added and will be informed as to who they got later,"

My brother's twenty girlfriends beamed and ran off to the different stations. I gazed at the crowd, watching as some girls obviously clustered together such as Malina, Luna, and Prada whereas other more unlikely friendships were formed. Nat and Gem ventured over to Sailer, Sabah, and Amory by the popcorn, leading to my decision to visit with Lady Tristessa, Augustine, and Blanche by the stockings.

Both Auggie and Blanche piled decorations upon decorations onto the sock, laughing at something the other said while doing so and the room seemed somewhat brighter around Blanche; however, Tessa stared down at her fabric like Astra did her broccoli. I leaned in towards the girl, "Lady Tessa?" She jumped, and I quickly apologized, "Are you alright?"

The brunette stared up at me, her youthful face twisted in an awed expression, but a moment later it was gone, "I'm fine, I just," her eyes fell to her gloved hands, "I've just never celebrated Christmas before, honestly never really witnessed any of this."

I furrowed my brow, but determined I extended a hand for her, "Here, let me show you then." Her head shaking vehemently, she kept her hands folded by her side, "It's okay, I think I'm just going to go back to my room, I can't do this."

Biting my lip, I nodded and watched her leave as Gemma went around collecting phone numbers from each of the girls to add into a group conversation. Natalya examined the different Christmas albums before settling on one by Michael Bublé, and I turned my attention to the two Selected. "So, what's Christmas usually like back home for you two?"

Auggie's face lit up, "My inn, the Lorelei Inn, is usually crawling with visitors this time of the year. My grandma and I would wake up early Christmas morning to make fresh cinnamon rolls before the rest of the guests woke up. Most would leave to visit family in town, otherwise those who remain would get free cinnamon rolls and there would be Christmas music playing in the public areas. It's always been one of my favorite times of year – next to the Fall Equinox."

Shrugging, Blanche admitted, "I haven't celebrated the holidays in a while, but I'm so excited to get to."

" _Shit!"_ Gemma shouted and I swung around. "Gemma!" my eyes widened, gesturing to our little sister. My twin slapped her hand over her mouth upon seeing Astra's flabbergasted expression and Natalya whacked her arm. The Selected laughed, but Gemma still stared at her phone's screen, "Tiernan is going to kill me," she said. I shot her a confused expression and clicked on the notification in the group chat.

There was none other than Gemma's contact for Tiernan Morgenstern. Malina pressed a hand to her mouth and Prada giggled, "Tierypoo?" Sabah snorted, "This picture is golden." Everyone jumped at the sound of knocking on the large door and I groaned, but peeked my head out and found none other than the devil himself. Dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt with a gray button up opened over it, Tiernan stared at her in desperation, a conversation with Gemma about her slip up open on his phone.

"Hey big bro," I yelled, achieving my goal of gaining the attention of the rest of the girls, "What can I do for you?"

"Could you send out Lady Prada?" He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes, "Well since you asked so nicely."

* * *

…

 **Lady Prada**

I hardly managed to suppress my grin once Davina told me that Prince Tiernan was waiting just outside the door for me _._ Brushing the wrinkles out of my skirt, I attempted not to skip out there to greet him. I closed the door behind me and Tiernan glanced up at the noise, tucking his phone into his back pocket. "Lady Prada," he smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners, "Thank you for joining me."

I shook my head, lips twitching up, "It's my pleasure, your highness." His nose scrunched up, quite adorably I might add, "Just Tiernan." His hand reaching out for mine, he motioned for me to follow him down the hall.

"Where are we heading?" I raised an eyebrow as we descended a set of stairs.

Tiernan shot a sheepish glance my way, "I managed to convince our head chef to allow me to use the kitchen for a little bit," my face lit up and he looked a little relieved, "I'm sure part of what convinced her was that she'd get a break from the Yule Ball preparations."

Once we arrived in the room, I perched on one of the stools, "So what are we making, Tiernanakin Skywalker?" The prince snorted at the new nickname and my smile widened as he laughed, "First Mr. Jedi? Now Tiernanakin Skywalker?"

I shrugged, "I can't help it, you are basically a more attractive Jedi," I froze, realizing the words that came out of my mouth, cheeks flushing. Glancing up at him, I noticed the shy smile gracing his mouth. I shot to my feet and hurried over to the radio, rifling through the options. I pressed my lips together, settling on one.

" _I think about that day, I left him at a Greyhound station, west of Santa Fé. We were seventeen, but he was sweet and it was true. Still I did what I had to do, 'cause I just knew…"_

Tiernan cocked his eyebrows and I started singing along, grabbing pancake mix from a cabinet and sending him after bacon in the fridge. Swaying my hips to the beat of the music, I laughed at the stunned expression on the prince's face, "You know how to cook bacon, right?"

He scoffed, placing a hand over his heart to feign offense, "Of course I know how to cook bacon, I'm not totally helpless."

"Is that so?" I asked, whisking the stated ingredients together before swinging around to face him, "Prove it." With a roll of his eyes, Tiernan placed a pan on the stove while I started cooking the batter, "I'm a little stunned by the choice of music considering Christmas is just a few days away."

I shrugged as my eyes shifted to, "We listened to it for quite a while back in the Women's Room. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore the holidays – but I figured listening to even more Christmas music would be a little expected so I decided to go with the unexpected: La La Land."

"Definitely unexpected," Tiernan laughed, "I'll give you that." We continued to cook, the prince laughed at me as I continued to dance around to the jazz soundtrack, and he even came over at one point to try to flip a finished pancake onto the plate – though unsuccessfully and we ended up down one despite my protests that it was still fine considering the five second rule. Once the album drew to a close, Tiernan reverted to Frank Sinatra's Christmas music and we settled in with our food. He smiled at me, his fingers fiddling with the pendant around his neck, "So, Prada Fanfarient, tell me a little about yourself."

I shook my head, "Not if you don't repay the favor." He tapped his fork on the side of the ceramic plate, sighing, and my eyes lit up, "I got it!" I leaned in closer, as if I were telling him a classified secret, "We'll play rock, paper, scissors – winner asks a question, loser must answer truthfully. The person with the least amount of points wins."

He scrunched his nose, "So you're trying to lose?"

I shrugged, "It's majority a game of luck. You ready?"

Chuckling, Tiernan shifted in his chair and placed his fist on his palm, "Ready."

I grinned and imitated the hand gesture, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." Tiernan's hand stayed in a fist and mine outstretched two fingers – declaring himself the winner, the prince tried to wrack his brain for something to ask me. "If I were to go with you to the French Quarter, where's the first place you'd take me?"

With a scoff, I rolled my eyes at him, "Couldn't you have asked a harder question? I love all of the quarter, but I'd take you to the Théâtre Fanfarinet."

His head tilted to the side, "Does your family own it?"

I waggled a finger in his face, "You only get one question – but since I'm feeling generous: No, we don't own it, but we used to. My ancestor, Christian Fanfarinet built it for his wife, Louvenia, during the reign of the Schreaves. After the Illéan Revolution, the Fanfarinets lost the title to it along with the majority of their lands and we went from twos to sixes – courtesy of greedy predecessors."

He bit his lip, a look of guilt settling on his face, "Your family lost everything because of mine."

My eyes narrowed, was he really that idiotic? "No." I replied sternly, "We lost everything because my ancestors decided to squabble their money gambling to gain more but failed." I rested my palm over his, "You know, I'm a little shocked you were more concerned about what we lost rather than the fact that I'm the descendent of Louvenia Fanfarient, most people tend to focus on that since it's a more comfortable topic."

He shrugged, "I'm not one for movies. Tell Davina or even Gemma you're related to her; however, and they'll practically be begging me to marry you."

My eyes bugged and my jaw dropped, "Malina mentioned something about you not liking movies, but I didn't believe it. I refuse to, movies are perhaps the single greatest creation by mankind – that and live theater."

Tiernan dropped his forehead to the table, "Not you, too. Malina already forced me to watch Home Alone and I'm pretty sure she's going to tell Lady Luna that I'm not a fan of movies or anything like that and I'll be murdered in my sleep since that girl is a theater actress."

My horror forgotten, I laughed at his fear of the brunette and ginger I'd befriended, "Ah, yes, Mal and Luna share a very similar love for movies and theater that I do. It's three to one, Mr. Jedi – I fear you are outnumbered."

He groaned, "Let's continue on our game and avoid the topic of how this Selection will probably force me to watch every movie in existence."

"Alright, prepare to lose, I want to know more about the mysterious Morgenstern wolf," I wiggled my eyebrows and he scratched his head before readying his hands. I stuck with scissors and he switched to paper, sucking in a deep breath after witnessing that he had in fact lost. I hollered in victory, "Okay, Tiernan Morgenstern – I'm dying to know, what was it like to be engaged all of your life?"

I worried he would stack up his brick wall again at the question, but to my delight, he didn't, instead he shrugged, "It's all I've known. I never got to date anyone until now, so I don't really know the difference. I guess it's lonely, especially when your fiancée wants nothing to do with you. The balls are also really awkward," he added, his lips quirking into a smirk, "I swear Elektra would purposefully step on my toes."

"Hey, I bet you still had a bunch of girls begging you to dance with them at those balls. A handsome prince like yourself – women must have been falling at your feet."

He took a bite out of the bacon he had successfully made, "Perhaps, but most preferred my brother, he had always been the more charming one though they knew that I was the future king, so it was all politics." Tiernan reverted the question back onto me, "What about you? A beautiful girl like yourself must have had all the boys begging her to dance with them."

I snorted, "Well, first off – we don't have balls back in Midston, at least not ones I was invited to. But, no – at schools the boys always asked the rich, popular twos – not the exuberant six. I've never had a guy ask me to dance, I always did the asking."

Tiernan frowned, "You never had a boyfriend who asked you?"

I shook my head, "I've only had one boyfriend and the only time we've danced is when we'd reenact a scene from a movie – and then Alexander and I would be playing different people, so it never counted."

Pursing his lips, Tiernan pushed out his chair and got to his feet, outstretching a hand, "Lady Prada Fanfarient, may I have this dance?"

My eyes widened, my throat caught – overwhelmed by such a simple gesture, but one that held a lot of meaning personally. I nodded and laced my fingers with his and he pulled me to my feet. Tiernan rested on of his palms on my hip and used the other to guide mine to his shoulder before wrapping my free hand in his own. He simply swayed with me as the song changed to _The Christmas_ by Sinatra. Tiernan's eyes stayed on my own – a raging storm against what I considered a simple brown.

His lips turned upward in that god damn smile which I found myself unable to resist against my better judgement. His eyes crinkled at the corner as he looked down at me, considering I was barely under a foot shorter than him – how could the country hate the man before her when he was nothing if not a gentleman.

We stopped moving and his hand snaked around the rest of waist and bit his lip. My heart pounded faster than it had in a while as his blue eyes flicked down to my own lips before returning to my face. Butterflies flapped their wings faster than I thought possible as he struggled with an internal debate.

Appearing to make up his mind, Tiernan retracted his hands from my hand and waist. He turned away, stabling himself with his palms on the table. My heart sank and my gaze trailed on the floor as I pretended to brush off dust on my skirt.

"Fuck it." He muttered and my lips parted in shock as he swung around. He cupped my cheeks with his fingers and slammed his mouth against mine, accidentally bumping our noses. My mind raced at miles per minute and my eyes squeezed shut. My hands grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him in closer and taking the lead. His fingers moved into my hair extensions and for the first time during the entire Selection, I almost wished I hadn't cut it so short.

His sense of urgency gone, his lips lingered longer on mine than expected, and he finally pulled away, chest heaving. He took a step back, much to my disappointment and stared at the ground before finally looking at me through thick lashes, completely ignoring the wrinkles in his shirt. Neither of us said anything and I could only imagine how I appeared – a rat's nest for hair, wild eyes. Tiernan clenched and unclenched his fists at his side, he cleared his throat, "Was that okay?"

I scoffed and the prince's head shot up at the noise, a hurt expression on his face before witnessing the goofy grin splayed on my mouth. His shoulders relaxed, "It was better than okay," I breathed, "But I think I should be asking you if I was okay – I'm sure you've had better."

Tiernan shook his head, his embarrassment returning and his next five words rendered me speechless, "No, that was my first."

* * *

 ***hides face* yes…Tiernan is 21 years old and Prada was just his first kiss...there are lots of rumors going around about him and he's been engaged practically all his life…not leaving very many people who would want a relationship with him even if he is the crown prince…they'd usually go to Aedan since he's got the better reputation.**

 **Here's thesparklingjewel's date for the awesome cover she made me! I hope you enjoyed reading it :) I thought it was really cute, especially the kiss…I haven't had my first kiss so I'm sorry if it wasn't realistic…I did my best.**

 **Okay, y'all really deserved a much longer chapter than that, but I had a lot of writers block with this chapter but that's no excuse for not updating since March. I swear i was worried i would never get this done.**

 **I honestly don't really like the first 1,000 words of this…but if I rewrote it I probably would've ripped out my hair and you would have never seen me again b/c I would have been so frustrated and traumatized.**

 **I swear I will not do that to yall again. I'm finally on summer, my summer school is over but I have a busy rest of the summer but I'm still gonna do everything I can to update frequently.**

 **I swear I'm not giving up on this story, you're not rid of me yet. I have so much planned and I have already endured enough teasing for listening to Christmas music in the middle of june – I swear I made a playlist for this very purpose and just as I was writing this A/N I finished going through the entire thing, returning back to the Heat Mister and Snow Miser song.**

 **I don't think I really have anything else to say? I could be forgetting something but I sure hope I'm not.**

 **UP NEXT WE HAVE THE YULE BALL AND I AM BEYOND EXCITED FOR IT, HOPEFULLY I CAN WRITE IT REALLY SOON**

 **But first…Toy Soldiers…**

 **Bye Lovelies!  
~Hailey**


	9. Winter Wonderland

_Sleigh bells ringing, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening._ _A beautiful sight,_ _we're happy tonight_ _,_ _walking in a winter wonderland._

* * *

 **...**

 **Prince Aedan**

Every Christmas Eve the palace came to life in ways it never seemed to before. The lights that had been strung but never on lit the halls, illuminating the paths in a brilliant white color – almost as if it had snowed in the palace halls. Music floated through air of the third floor, most likely from Davina's room, and Astra's little feet pounded down. She shouted at us all, rousing any who might've been sleeping.

And I couldn't help but smile.

For once, the stresses of being Prince faded. For once, I was just a boy ready to celebrate the holidays with his family – at least until the festivities began. Somehow, the ladies Luna and Malina had convinced my parents to allow me to use my ability to create some snow indoors once the night was in full swing, and though it would be one big pain in the ass to clean up, my chest bubbled with childish excitement of my first White Christmas.

I inhaled just as a light pounding on my door – only describe as that of Astra's fists, echoed through my room. A wide smile graced her bright features as it swung open without further explanation, my guard not even looking slightly apologetic due to the irresistible look on her face. Eyes quickly settling on the gloves covering her palms, I crouched down on a knee and extended my arms out to my baby sister. She laughed giddily, just as she always did this time of year, and sprinted into my awaiting embrace.

"Merry Christmas, my little cookie monster," I cooed and she ruffled my already bedridden dark hair, "I sure hope that you'll share some of the cookies with Santa and not eat them all yourself, otherwise he might think we aren't a very nice family and won't bring gifts."

She pulled out of my embrace, her eyes widened, her pink lips parted, "No! I swear it, Aedan, I won't touch them! Santa _has_ to come tonight!"

I laced my fingers through her gloved ones, "So long as you don't eat them, he'll have no reason not to come, Now," I said, straightening out my legs, "Give me a few minutes, you go make sure Davy, Gem, and Tier are awake. I'm going to finish getting ready."

The young princess nodded, practically skipping out of the room and I laughed. The Fawkes, Vera, politics, and a certain redhead were the last things on my mind yet I couldn't be more relieved. I strode towards the bathroom, and true to what I said – Astra returned several minutes later with the rest of my siblings in tow.

Tiernan rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "I sure hope you weren't expecting carolers, 'Dan, it's a little too early for that."

The twins scoffed, eerily in sync, "Challenge excepted," Gemma declared, smirking slyly, "You just think you have too much masculinity for it. But you know what? There are currently twenty other girls, not including the three currently present, who I am sure will more than happily carol with me."

My older brother reeled back, raising his hands in defense, "Gemma, that was in no way a challenge." Davina chuckled, her hair somehow already curled to perfection, and I – being a male – was even jealous. The younger of the twins grasped Tiernan's wrist, flipping it over to where his tattoo rested. She grinned in a devilish way that I could only hope I was never on the receiving end of, and Gemma, Astra, and I leaned in a little closer to see what Davina was up to. She shut her eyes and inhaled and Tiernan could only watch in shock as the ink in his arm moved, losing the wolf shape, and twisting into the shape of two Christmas trees and a snowman out in the snow. The crown prince's eyes widened and he tried to yank away his wrist, but Davina wasn't quite done.

Spurred on by the uncontrollable laughs of her other siblings, Davina concentrated a bit more and the black ink changed colors to match the scene. We turned our attention back to the oldest Morgenstern child, and I could honestly swear I witnessed a tear well up in his eye. The man looked so dejected. And the ruthless princess we called a sister gave him a wickedly humorous look, "You'll get your normal tattoo back tomorrow as part of your Christmas present," she said, but after Tiernan nodded and turned, dragging at his sleeves to hide the vibrant color, Davina stopped him, "But _only_ if you smile more and have fun today and tomorrow. You've really been bringing me down, bro."

Unable to stop laughing, I followed behind Tiernan to the dining room where Gemma quickly hurried over to Malina, probably to beg her to serenade her boyfriend with holiday songs. My brother pulled Lady Kasey to the side, and I assumed he was asking her on a date before the party, but I continued on, placing myself between Aksel and Gemma. I turned to my blond friend, his sweater seemingly innocent to the younger ones – Santa Claus grasping onto the North Pole. "Hoe, hoe, hoe – Merry Christmas!" The Swendish Prince cackled while very clearing pronouncing the "e" at the end.

Gemma slapped his arm, for Astraea's sake, but tried to hide her own smile with great difficulty. "How high are you?" the princess chides.

Aksel raises his hands in defense, "Woah there, officer, I think you meant to ask: Hi, how are you?" I cackled, and my friend raised his fist to be bumped, "But to answer your question, Little Gemmy, I am not in fact high or drunk. I wouldn't dare impede on the festivities."

Rolling my eyes, I flashed a sympathetic look to the ladies Charlotte-Rose, Gypsy, and Bianca sitting nearby, appalled expressions on their faces, "I wish I could tell you he's not usually this way…but he is." With a shrug, Aksel bit off part of a piece of bacon, "It's part of my charm."

Bianca raised an eyebrow, "Some charm you go there, your highness." As he bumped my shoulder with his own, Aksel laughed, "I'll have you know, Aedan here sometimes even has time resisting me."

"Oh yes," My eyes caught Tiernan's from across the table as he attempted to listen to Ember and Serenity's conversation, and my lips twitched. My older brother caught on, eyes widened and he shook his head almost in a pleading manner, "But I think we have a better topic to discuss other than my occasional attraction to this blond diva." I raised my voice so the rest of the girls could hear me, "I think we need to all admire our beloved crown prince's tattoo change."

Davina nearly spit out her coffee, chuckling, "Most definitely," she spun in her chair to face Tiernan, "C'mon, big brother, won't you show us?"

The girls leaned in in intrigue, "Yes please," Prada laughed, "Please show us."

Luna shot a glance to her best friend and then winked at my brother, "I'll show you mine if you show us yours." And my stomach twisted at the bold comment, despite it all being in good fun. For a brief moment, my gaze met hers. Her eyes narrowed, the color of the sky before a spring tornado, and it seemed impossible to miss the dark bags underneath after seeing her without any concealer. I shifted in my seat, seemingly burned by her stare alone, and she soon turned away from me. Yet, Tiernan missed it. He saw nothing, and I clenched my jaw as he reluctantly agreed. Luna pulled up her sweater she had hanging around her wrists to reveal a blue rose on the side of her hand. Her copper hair fell forward, hiding her face from my view. I sighed and pulled my eyes away from her as Tiernan groaned, "That's a nice tattoo! This one is embarrassing."

Unable to stop myself, my heart pounded as Luna giggled – jealous that Luna would show affection for my brother, yet greeted me with nothing but contempt. I shook my head, cursing myself for even thinking about her. At that moment, Vera entered, dressed in a scarlet form-fitting dress that reached her knees. "Not as embarrassing as the time Aedan actually got a tattoo."

"Vera!" I cried out, slamming my head against the table, "You and Davina swore you'd never tell anyone."

"And I never did!" Davina defended herself, smiling again as Aksel, Gemma, Tiernan and all other selected girls looked on in interest.

The wicked grin that was on Davina's face earlier was now emulated on the blonde palace coordinator's, "Once upon a time ago," She started and I grumbled out some incoherent obscenities that – if he could hear them – would impress even Aksel, "Aedan decided he would tag along with me and a couple of my friends," she addressed the other royals, "This was after Tatiana broke up with him."

I winced at the mention of her name, and shot Vera a look that I hoped would make her stop the story. But she wasn't watching me. Gemma snorted, "She was the girl who was really into preserving that old shoe store because of its 'historical' value, right?"

Shaking her head, Davina scratched her chin, "No, you're thinking about Hanna, I remember her vividly. I was renovating my bedroom because Gemma decided it was a good idea to try to roller skate in there and she broke one of my walls as well as a few other things and Hanna complained that I was destroying the foundation by deciding it was time to renovate the entire room."

Kasey shuddered, "She sounds dreadful." Tiernan nodded his head, "But not as bad as that Isobel girl."

I shot up in my seat, the chair screeching against the wood flooring, "Okay, let's stop talking about my ex-girlfriends," I pointed to Davina, "And in my defense, Hanna was very hot and she seemed nice in the beginning."

Placing a hand on my shoulder, Vera moved in closer and forced me back into the seat, "Anyways – Tatiana was the girl who broke up with Aedan after finding out he used to be a theater kid, apparently it wasn't so attractive to her." A chorus of recognition echoed through the dining room while the other selected tried to conceal their amusement, yet I clenched my fists under the table, balling up my shirt. I noticed Luna's interest perk at the mention of theater – _of course, she loves theater, she's a god damn performer._ "But, then, eighteen-year-old Aedan Morgenstern – heartbroken – followed me on the brief vacation I took to Fennley for my cousin's twenty-first birthday. We lost him in a casino and sure enough, the next morning I got a call from him. He'd been arrested for impersonating the prince – himself – and for underage drinking." My face burned and I begged Vera to stop, but the rest of my siblings edged her on, "I had to go and bust him out, explaining to the officer that he was, in fact, the second son of King Alasdair Morgenstern. Then, when we got back in the plane to fly back to the palace, Aedan mentioned that his lower back burned, he lifted his shirt and sure enough – there was a butterfly tattooed there."

Aksel's jaw dropped, "No way – Aedan had a tramp stamp?" Embarrassed, I nodded, "I had to beg Davina to get rid of it when we got back."

The whole table started laughing, "My Christmas present came early," Malina laughed, and Gemma slammed her palm on the table, "Was that why you basically acted as Davy's servant for like a month after that?"

Davina nodded, "That's the exact reason. It was my price."

Having enough, I slammed my fork back down and started towards the door just as Tiernan gathered enough courage to show off the tattoo our little sister forced upon him. I heard footsteps following behind, but I decided to ignore them, heading down to the ballroom to practice my snow before the guests started arriving. "Prince Aedan," the voice huffed and I turned to find Lady Sailer trailing behind me.

As I stopped, she sighed and slowed down, but I crossed my arms over my chest, "Shouldn't you be back with your boyfriend?"

She shrugged, "I don't think anyone noticed I left, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." My mouth was a tight red knot before I gave her a curt nod, "I'm fine."

Sailer blinked, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive," I gritted. Even if she didn't believe me, she accepted it – I turned to leave but Sailer called out once more, "Aedan," she waited for me to turn around before speaking again with a slight smile, "Are you going to be singing anything tonight?"

I huffed with a small shake of the head, "Doubtful, but my brother will be playing the piano," turning on my heels, I looked back at the girl, "I'll see you tonight, Lady Sailer."

"I'll be the one in the blue lace dress," she said, waving goodbye as I left.

* * *

That night, dozens of people of high importance and caste swarmed the lower halls. I brushed at my burgundy blazer, leaning against the railing that overlooked the Yule ball. Tiernan stood beside me, pulling at his tie as we scouted out the guests. "I wore black to be non-partisan," Tiernan said, quite flustered, "I didn't realize there would be girls were black, too."

I rolled my eyes, "Tier, you'll be fine. People won't think you dressed in black to match Lady Kasey or Prada or Ryselie…" I furrowed my brow, "Or Autumn, or Selaena…they'll just think you're being as emo as always." I straightened out my sleeves, "Speaking of the Lady Kasey, how was your date?"

Tiernan's eyes widened, "Between the two of us, she's really intimidating. Very sweet, but very intimidating at the same time." Clapping him on his shoulder, I said, "That's women for you, big brother." Gemma's eyes met mine and I gave her a quick nod, she turned to the group of Selected behind her, Malina and Prada at the front, "Come, Tiernan, our crowd awaits." I laugh, and just as we started descending, Gemma and the other girls started caroling, only to stop the moment we entered the party. "Challenge complete!" Gemma cheered, and Malina laughed.

"You boys look sharp," Malina complemented, and then she looked around, her eyes lighting up as they settled on someone in the back, "Luna's here!" Tiernan and I both spun in unison, and my eyes widened. She wore the night sky on the skirt of her dress and half of her red curls piled up on her head with a shorter strand curled in front of her face. Her usual hazel eyes reflected her clothes, shifting to a clear blue. Tiernan smiled at his lady as she settled beside Malina. Swallowing hard, I lied, "I think I see Davina and Ryder, I'll go speak with them." Tiernan's eyes furrowed as he looked around for our sister with no avail, but I was gone before he could say any more.

I ran a hand through my hair, wincing when they stuck together due to styling gel, and wanted to throw myself out a window in frustration at the way my heart seemed so keen to ignore my will to avoid the Selected – one redhead in particular. "Prince Aedan," a tall, older man said with a genuine, blocking my path to nowhere and yanking me from thoughts I wished I never had. "Mr. Kelly," I plastered on my diplomatic smile and extended a hand to the editor of the _Illéan Weekly_ paper, "Welcome! I'm glad you could make it!"

Isaac Kelly's smile widened, "I wouldn't miss the annual Yule Ball, it would be improper for any of my employees to come represent the magazine in my stead. Besides," he raised his glass of champagne, "You always have the best open bar."

Chuckling as I was expected to, I surveyed the crowd, "Did you bring your husband along?" The blond's smile deflated for a split second, "Sadly, no. Charlie couldn't make it tonight." Isaac's expression brightened once more, his head craning towards where I had just left from, "Your brother is about to play the piano," he pulled out a notepad, "If you excuse me, your highness, I'm also here on business."

I nodded and snatched up a glass of champagne as a tray passed, downing it quickly. The music switched to Tiernan's piano playing and the guests crowded around him. I rolled my eyes in frustration but then froze. Was I jealous of the attention my brother was receiving? _No_. I shook my head and started towards the balcony. I had always been on the receiving end of country's affection, yet here was my elder brother – finally getting the recognition he deserved and I felt twisted inside. Guilt nagged at me as I hurried into one of the balconies, shutting the door quickly behind me before resting my forehead on it. I grimaced – it was Christmas, and it seemed Tiernan and I switched personalities for the evening. He was in high spirits, even if he was faking it so Davina wouldn't leave him with that dreadful tattoo for the rest of eternity.

"Hello?"

* * *

…

 **Lady Luna**

I crossed my arms over my chest as Aedan swerved around, stunned, "Oh!" he stuttered, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone was out here."

Tilting my head to the side, I challenged him, not believing he just happened to believe no one was out here, "Did you even look? Because I wasn't hiding in a crevice or something – I was just standing out in the open."

His eyes dropped to the ground, "I'll be honest, I was a little preoccupied."

I raised an eyebrow, attempting to slow my breathing and the feeling of frustration that arose every time I'd see him just existing around the palace after our first meeting. "Are you sure it wasn't you attempting to pretend I didn't even exist as you seemed so inclined to try to do the last time we talked."

Anger flashed across his features, and he let out a mirthless laugh through gritted teeth, "If I remember correctly, all I said was that I didn't think we should be friends."

My stomach clenched and I stared at his freshly shaven face, a storm brewing in his eyes. He countered my gaze with a similar intensity and we stood there in silence, before my expression softened with a sigh, "Tell me this, why? Why can't we be friends? You talk to Mal, to Prada, Auggie, Sailer – what makes me any different?"

Aedan scratched the tip of his nose and ran his tongue across his bottom lip, "Because I like you."

"You seem to like the other girl's, too." I countered, "Besides, you don't know me."

I don't know what I was expecting of him, and it seemed he didn't even know what to expect of himself or me, "I want to, though." He admitted, taking a step forward, "And that's what scares me."

I frowned, not quite understanding what he was saying, "Your highness, you know that makes absolutely no sense. Shouldn't you want to get to know your friends?"

He passed a hand over his face, "Not in the way I want to know you," My eyes widened at the implications behind that and my hand itched at my side to slap him, but then Aedan's face flushed once he realized what he said, "Oh god," he groaned, "I am so sorry, that did not come out right."

Beside myself, I chuckled, "Please explain how that was supposed to come out."

He took another step towards me, and almost impulsively, his hand fluttered across my forearm. I knew we were far too close to one another, but even as my heart pounded against my ribs, my feet planted themselves into the ground. "There was something about you…" he whispered, his voice husky and his other hand reaching for my face to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, but the moment his skin touched mine. Aedan recoiled as though he'd been burned; he distanced himself from him and I clenched my jaw, trying to hide the twisting feeling in me.

Breathless, I watched as Aedan returned to the festivities, more confused than ever as his dark hair and red suit vanished from sight. I inhaled and waited a little longer before entering the ballroom again. Malina tracked me down instantly, eliciting a gleeful noise from my throat as she dragged me towards the piano where Tiernan's fingers grazed across the keys masterfully.

I had to admit, despite the rocky interview, Tiernan was not as horrible as the press had made him out to be throughout the years, but between me and Malina – he seemed to gravitate more towards my best friend, though who wouldn't? Mal had that sort of personality that could make anyone fall in love with her, she was pure sunshine and the greatest thing that had ever happened to me. Still, the crown prince's eyes lit up when he saw me, "Lady Luna," he greeted, "Would you mind performing a song for us?"

My mouth opened slightly and I stared out into the crowd, recognizing a few people like the model Valerie Malraux and Dean Zimmerman, CEO of Zimm-Corp, who Vera had introduced us to earlier, but my eyes skipped over them before settling on the younger prince. He seemed engaged in a conversation with the palace coordinator herself, not sparing me so much of a glance even after I had agreed to Tiernan's request and had instructed him on which song to play.

Malina handed me a microphone and flashed a reassuring grin, before Tiernan started playing the piano introduction.

" _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_ _,_ _let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight."_

I started singing and Aedan's attention finally shifted from Vera, an awed expression on his face. Our eyes met and he grinned lightly, even as the blonde continued to try to speak to him, he said nothing to her. Moments later, Aedan frowned, pain flickering in his eyes. His face contorted and Vera rested a hand on his arm. I nearly shuddered as all emotions vanished from his face when he turned to his companion. He stared at her with empty eyes, an obviously fake smile etched into his face. I tore my eyes away from the prince and found Malina and Prada beaming at me with pride. Their enthusiasm overshadowed my confusion and I grinned before finishing the song.

" _Through the years we all will be together_ _,_ _if the fates allow. So, hang a shining star upon the highest bough and have yourself a merry little Christmas now."_

The crowd cheered, and I curtseyed, nostalgic of the shows I used to perform in Ottaro. Tiernan took a bow beside me, "You were amazing," he said, smiling shyly, "Malina boasted about your skills, but you blew me away."

Thanking the prince, I turned away before he happened to ask for a dance – so he instead approached Lady Blanche. Even in heels, I couldn't look over the top of the crowd, yet when I finally located Vera, Aedan was nowhere to be seen. Disappointment nagged in my chest, but I attempted to shake it off, telling myself that I only wanted to find him so he could explain himself.

Arms wrapped around my waist and I squealed as Malina laughed in my ear. "You were amazing!" she cheered, "I'm so proud of you, babe."

Davina bounded towards us, Ryder in tow, "Luna, you have a gorgeous voice, I'm quietly seething in jealousy," she jested, pulling me into a hug.

I thanked her and then took in their attire, "I seem to be surrounded by green." Gesturing to Davina and Ryder's matching green outfits and then the green dress Malina had chosen.

Shrugging, the princess jumped a little and used her boyfriend's shoulders for more momentum, "Have either of you happened to see my dumbass brother?"

"Tiernan or Aedan?" I asked, and Malina snorted.

Davina barked out a laugh, "You're right, 'dumbass' describes both of them – I'm looking for Aedan, we need to cue the snow," she looked almost apologetic, "Could you girls babysit Ryder while I go find that idiot?"

Mouth parting, Ryder slammed a hand against his chest, "That hurt, Dee."

She planted a kiss on his lips, "I love you, Ryder." His cheeks flushed and Davina strode off to find the man I'd been wondering about as well.

"Oh!" Malina said, "Vera said that Prince Aedan was a theater guy, maybe when he gets back, you and he can sing a duet while Tiernan plays piano."

I rolled my eyes lightheartedly, "Why don't we get Amory to dance while we're at it."

"Hate to burst your bubble," Ryder interrupted, "But the chances of you getting Aedan Morgenstern to sing in public are very slim."

Malina's brows furrowed, "I thought he used to perform?"

Nodding, the boy continued, "He did. He used to, all the time. Up until he turned sixteen – and he was really good. But his ex –"

"Tatiana?" Malina asked and Ryder froze, "Vera told us that she broke up with him because of the theater stuff."

He nodded, "Don't know what it was, but he met Tatiana and they started dating when he was sixteen. Gemma and Davina still to this day believe she dated him because he was a prince, but you know – he was young and he thought he knew what love was. The one issue was, she had some personal vendetta against live theater – something she never explained to Aedan. He thought he could hide it, but then when they were eighteen…she found out. After that, it really shook Aedan's confidence when it came to the arts. How she so willingly left him without second thought because he used to perform. So, he hasn't since."

I thought back to earlier that morning, the way Aedan tensed when Vera started the story, how unusually angry he seemed at the mention of her name, but with his other exes…he brushed it off, and how he stormed off once the palace coordinator finished. Of course, Tatiana had meant more. Ryder caught sight of Davina returning alone, "Just don't tell him I told you. Technically I'm not supposed to know, but my girlfriend can't keep a secret."

The royal approached us and said, "Well, I found him but he doesn't want to socialize so he's going to do his weird mojo from his perch." Davina clapped her hands together as the first snowfall began, "Let the Winter Wonderland begin."

I didn't see Aedan again that night.

After the party ended, Davina and Ryder had gone down to the kitchen to make cookies upon Astra's request, and plenty of the other girls decided to sleep. However, Prada, Malina, Auggie, Tessa, Blanche and I found ourselves crowded in Malina's room.

We changed into pajamas and sat together, laughing and talking about anything and everything. Despite her quiet exterior, Tristessa turned out to be sweet and despite my unwelcoming exterior – they all seemed open to me. They gossiped about their dances with Tiernan and I mentioned my brief one at the beginning, yet said nothing of my encounter with the younger prince.

But as minutes turned to hours, conversations died down and the girls started falling asleep. I stayed up, my heart twisting in fear that if I slept the happiness I'd been feeling would replace itself with the terror that always accompanied my visions. Still, watching my new friends look so peaceful, I gathered up the courage to close my eyes and curl up beside my best friend as though I was a little girl again.

Soon enough, I fell asleep, and this time I didn't dream of gruesome deaths that had yet to happen, but instead I dreamt of Christmas in the snow and a young blue-eyed prince.

* * *

 **HI THERE, FRIENDS**

 **IT'S BEEN A WHILE…**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter didn't live up to your expectations of the ball…but it was certainly a more Aedan centered chapter – giving you a bit more insight on his past and I hope you liked it anyways. But don't worry, soon there will be insight to Tiernan's past as well.**

 **I'm sorry if the ending was cliché, but I wanted Luna to finally have a happy night sleep because the poor girl deserves it.**

 **Can I just say that Aksel is starting to morph into Barney Stinson in my head?**

 **Like I've started watching How I Met Your Mother and holy shit he was already p much Barney but now it's rubbing off on him more.**

 **And then I even used the "Challenge accepted" line for Gemma…jfc. What am I doing.**

 **I HAVE TO GO NOW**

 **as always, i apologize for any mistakes. I may come back and edit this but who really knows at this point?**

 **Please review, it will make my day**

 **BYE LOVELIES  
~Hailey **


End file.
